


I Did it for You - A Mystic Messenger Fanfiction

by EmsMcElreavey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Sexual Abuse, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsMcElreavey/pseuds/EmsMcElreavey
Summary: Yoosung Kim, a loyal member of Rika's Fundraising Association, has just been kidnapped by the infamous hacker that has been terrorising the group since Emjay joined just over a week ago. The hacker was originally after her, wanting to take her to a religious cult that looked anything other than 'paradise' as the loyal believers claimed it to be.As Yoosung and Emjay fell in love during their short time knowing each other, Yoosung swore to protect her, sending himself in the hacker's way, taking him instead of the girl he loved.Now, the members are on the hunt to rescue Yoosung before he is killed and finally stop the hacker from harming anyone else. And while the search is on, Yoosung must keep his kidnapper entertained, to play along with his sick game in order to keep Emjay alive.
Relationships: Emjay/YoosungKim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Tears filled inside of Yoosung's bright violet eyes as he stared at the closed door in front of him - the same door Seven had escaped through only moments ago. He had no idea if Seven had made it safely out of the building or not. He could only hope that he did. 

The young male had no idea what horrors were about to fall on him, but he was glad that he could at least protect all of Rika's Fundraising Association (RFA for short) members from his sacrifice - and it was a sacrifice he didn't regret or wished he could take back. He knew it would be worth it, and it would buy all of the members times to figure out how to escape under the hacker's radar. If Seven had indeed made it out safely, he'd return to the members and help them find a place to hide. He was sure of it. And then, Emjay would finally be safe.

Yoosung smiled inwardly as he thought of that angel girl - the love of his life, Emjay. Images of her alive and safe entered his mind, even though her face didn't appear in his mind. He still didn't know what she looked like - he could only guess, but he didn't want to guess. He'd keep on waiting until the day he'd see her for real - even if that meant he'd see her as a ghost after he died, he didn't care. He wanted to see her, longed to see her. It was the strongest desire he had ever had in his life - even stronger than wishing for Rika to come back to life. How this girl has changed him so much.

Goosebumps suddenly pricked like tiny needles at Yoosung's skin as the voice of the hacker who they knew using the name "Unknown" echoed from behind him.

"And I thought he would have waited for you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such a pity" his voice hissed as he taunted the younger male who had his shaking hands bound behind him.

The angelic face of the bleach blond male hardened at the sound of Unknown's voice. He only felt anger towards him. In fact, anger was an understatement. He hated him, despised him for all of the danger he had put Emjay through. He was also the one who had gotten Emjay into all of this mess in the first place. 

Yoosung grimaced as the hurtful truth entered into his mind. Although he wished Emjay wasn't dragged into any of this or put through the danger and worry for days on end, he knew, deep in his heart, that if it hadn't been for Unknown hacking into the RFA's system and tricking Emjay into joining the association for his own benefit, then Yoosung never would have met her, ever. There'd been no way he'd ever meet her by accident, could he? This was a big world with billions of people living in it and, even though he and Emjay both lived in the same country, there's no way they'd come across each other like that. And even if they did, it'd probably be from them simply passing each other on the street, maybe even a "Hello" exchanged between them, but that would have been it. He'd have never seen her again. And knowing that made Yoosung's heart ache. Now he had no idea whether he should thank the man standing in front of him, or continue to despise him - or should he thank him and then despise him again after?

The thoughts spiralled in Yoosung's mind like a large EF5 tornado, overwhelming him and making his head feel as though it could explode at any moment. Suddenly, all of these thoughts were silenced as Unknown had caught his full attention again by circling around him like a hungry lion hunting its prey. 

Yoosung watched him with wary eyes. What was he up to? His fingers twitched uncomfortably as pins and needles stabbed his hands from how tight the rope was around his skinny wrists. He tried forcing the bonds open a little more, but it was no use.

Unknown's mint green eyes pierced through the younger male with so much hatred blazing out of them, that it made it difficult for Yoosung to retain his direct eye contact on the psychotic man. His whole demeanour was off-putting for the young college student.

"Why won't you look at me?" Unknown asked, crouching to the floor in front of Yoosung. Even though it was just a simple question, it sounded as though the older, taller man was still trying to mess with him.

Yoosung lowered his head, to not make eye contact with him accidentally. He couldn't bear to look into those green maniac eyes any longer. Strands of his golden hair that hadn't been clipped back like they usually would have been, fell over his forehead, hiding his soft, shaking eyes. Although the strands tickled his nose, he was thankful that his hair almost felt like a shield or a barrier between him and the scary man.

A cruel smile crept onto Unknown's ghostly pale cheeks. "Yoosung?" he sung his name gaily in a higher pitch than his normal voice, making Yoosung's body quiver in fear.

"Don't call me that" Yoosung stuttered the only whisper he could muster in that moment through the incredible fear that took over his fragile body.

"Why not? It is your name, is it not?"

"Yes. But it's not yours to take from me"

Yoosung - although he always tried to look braver than he was - would openly admit that he wasn't bravest out of all the members of RFA. He was the youngest at the age of twenty-one, and he knew that he was the most vulnerable out of them all. 

However, in the last moments he thought he had left, he tried showing as much bravery as possible. He wanted to make Emjay, Rika, and everyone else proud of him if he was to die. If he truly was about to die, he didn't want the hacker, and his possible murderer, to be the last person to use his name. If he'd freely choose anyone to say his name last, it'd be Emjay in a heartbeat. 

Unknown's sinister giggle tore away any warmth Yoosung had felt in that moment. He felt any sort of bravery he willed inside of him vanish again as he became a shaking mess. 

"So strange. But, I'll accept your request" Unknown began to pace around the younger male again, making him feel much smaller than he actually was towards the taller and broader male. 

"I didn't like that name, anyway. What foolish mother would call her child, 'Yoosung'? What a horrible name" Unknown sneered harshly. "Then let's give you a better name."Unknown's cruel giggled echoed through the younger male's innocent ears.

"What should I call you instead? Useless? Tiny? Naive? Blondie?" 

"Why are you doing this?" Yoosung's tiny voice quivered, revealing the full extent of his vulnerability which he had been trying so desperately to hide from the hacker. 

Without receiving any answer from the cruel man who was looming over his knelt body from behind, he suddenly felt the hackers skeletal fingers wrap around Yoosung's hair. He tugged his head backwards until his shaking violet eyes could see nothing but the ceiling above him. 

"You ruined my plans!" Unknown's voice turned into a cold and bitter growl in Yoosung's ear. "I had everything planned out perfectly and they were all going so well, until you and that 707 came and DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" 

Yoosung's breathing became just as irregular as his panicked beating heart. 

Before he even had the chance to process everything that was going on around him, his innocent eyes widened in fear as he heard a blade of some sort being slid out of its cover. 

Tears began rolling down his tender cheeks as Unknown held a large kitchen knife above the younger male's face, showing him the sharpness of the blade as it glistened in the light, right before it vanished from his view. 

Yoosung's body froze as he felt the sharp blade rest on top his Adam's apple which pressed harder on his skin whenever he swallowed. 

Yoosung shut his innocent eyes as tight as he could to block it all out. He couldn't be scared in his final moments, he wanted to feel love and warmth. He pushed reality aside and forced his mind to think of Emjay again. All of the messages they had sent back and forth to each other entered his tormented mind, such as the message a crimson faced Yoosung had sent Emjay asking her to be his 'pre-girlfriend'. 

He smiled as he remembered that moment so clearly. It was the happiest he had ever been. He remembered feeling so nervous to ask her, but she had said yes before any negative thoughts had a chance to enter his mind and make him doubt himself. 

If only he could have lifted her and swung her around happily. He wanted to hold her as tightly as he could and never let her go. He wanted to kiss her until his lips could no longer move. But most importantly, he longed to see her face to face. All he had was a voice; the most angelic voice he'd ever heard in his life. But, no face.

A sudden sneer escaped Unknown's lips, causing Yoosung's mind to snap away from the heaven he was just in. "I'm not going to kill you, yet" 

Unknown's cold answer startled the younger male as he moved the blade a safe distance away from Yoosung's body. His head was pushed forward again with the hacker releasing his grip from around the strands of his golden hair. 

"Killing you now would be so boring. I want you to become my toy" 

The words Unknown had used made bile rise in Yoosung's throat as he shuddered from underneath his skin. "W-what do you mean by t-toy?" he stuttered. 

Unknown manoeuvred his tall, looming figure towards the front of Yoosung before kneeling down to meet his level. 

"I get ever so lonely playing on my own" Unknown raised his hand to Yoosung's face as his cold fingers caressing his wet cheeks and trembling lips in such a way that made the younger male want to break out of his bonds as fast as he could and escape. 

"I need someone to play with me, and you'll have to do for now" Unknown lowered his voice to a deafening whisper as the tips of his fingers moved under Yoosung's chin, tilting his head up slightly. All the while, Yoosung trembled which seemed to make Unknown's grin grow wider. 

"You'll understand more once we move locations" 

Yoosung's eyes widened with fear. "Move?" 

"Oh, yes. See, we wouldn't want your little RFA friends to break back in here and steal you from me, now would we?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since Yoosung had last seen any source of daylight from having a black bag tied over his head. Tears flowed like a constant stream down his cheeks, dampening the bottom of the bag whilst his cries were muffled by the duct tape covering his dry, chapped lips.

In those many hours that dragged and felt like days, all Yoosung could do was listen to the sound of the motor engine of the van he'd been shoved into. He felt helpless.

What did Unknown mean when he called Yoosung a 'toy'? And what did he mean when he said that he wanted someone to play with him? Yoosung shuddered at the mere thought of it as he willed it out of his tender, innocent mind.

As he lay on the cold floor of the back of the van, he felt every bump they had went over jolt through his entire body. 

Counting each minute was agony to him. He wondered where they were going that took so long. He wasn't a person who liked to travel a lot, and so, trying to keep track of all the turns they took was hopeless. 

Finally hearing the engine being turned off sounded like heaven to him, right before he felt the pure terror of what that could also mean. What was going to happen to him now? Why was he being brought to wherever they had stopped? How long would he be alive for? 

Yoosung's neck was so stiff that it felt as though it had turned completely into stone while the side of his body had gone numb from lying on it without being able to move. He winced painfully as he tried stretching his neck back to normal, just before the doors at the back of the van swung open.

With the bag still casting his sight into darkness, Yoosung listened as he heard someone - who he presumed to be Unknown - shuffle around the back of the van. It sounded as though he was searching for something. 

Almost instantly, Yoosung's wandering thoughts were suddenly cut short as he felt some sort of rope being tied around his neck. 

He had to admit, it was a bit out of the ordinary when it had clipped and tightened around his neck. Yoosung began to wonder if it was truly rope that was around his neck, or something else. Although, what else could it be? 

With his wrists still bound together behind his back, he couldn't feel around his neck to try and guess what it was.

Yoosung - the young darling he was - came to the conclusion that the hacker didn't want to take the bag off from around Yoosung's head until they were both indoors so that he wouldn't be able to tell of his whereabouts.

The young male laughed inwardly in pity at himself. Even if Unknown hadn't put the bag over his head, Yoosung still wouldn't have known where on earth they were. Knowing they had been traveling for many hours, there was no way he'd even recognise the place they were at, especially if it was outside any civilization.

Yoosung was very much a 'home bird' for most of his life until he moved away from his family home and into the accommodation he now stayed at so he could go to the college he'd been accepted into. 

From then, he never really traveled around, except when taking the bus journey to college most days of the week. So no, there was no way Yoosung would even know a hint of where they were.

Suddenly, his thoughts were once again interrupted as the rope - or whatever it was - tugged on his neck, pulling him up from the van floor to a standing position before he was lead blindly out of the van.

Although he hadn't heard any instructions from Unknown, he decided to let the rope guide him without any struggle. It was better than to get into trouble for trying to resist, he thought to himself. Although, wouldn't it be easier for Unknown to lead me by holding onto my arms or something instead of a rope? Yoosung pondered to himself in puzzlement at what the rope around his neck was really for. Could it really be just for guiding him with? 

Following the guidance of the rope into the outside world from the van, Yoosung had completely forgotten the larger distance to the ground it was from most vans and ended up misleading his footing and fell face first onto the cold hard ground.

Yoosung's cry was muffled by the duct tape still sealing his lips together as he sat on his knees and the ground, trying as best as he could to slow his heart rate down from the shock of the fall.

From under the bag, Yoosung could hear Unknown giggling. "Oops, I forgot to mention the step down. My bad" he called with a teasing voice, making the younger male feel pathetic as he allowed the rope to pull him back to a standing position again.

It wasn't long until Yoosung had been enveloped into an entirely new environment as they both entered what sounded like a large building as the echos of their footsteps bounced off the walls, making the young male feel incredibly small and vulnerable.

"We're here!" Unknown exclaimed excitedly as Yoosung jumped in fright of his sudden yell and having to hear it another three or so times as it echoed across the building and back to him again. 

He hated how happy and excited Unknown sounded. The mere thought of why he sounded that way made the young student shudder helplessly.

Without warning, Yoosung suddenly felt a pair of hands begin to unwrap the bag from around his head.

In any other moment than this, Yoosung would have been glad to have been released from the blinding darkness from within the bag. However, in this moment, Yoosung admitted - although only to himself - that he actually would have preferred it if the bag remained on his head, for the sight of the place he had been unwillingly taken to horrified him.

The building he stood in looked as though it was an old abandoned factory, although all of the factory machinery and equipment that would have been used inside of it seemed to have been taken away years prior to this.

That seemed normal enough, Yoosung thought to himself. And he would have believed it - if it wasn't for the different kinds of human sized cages that filled the once empty area of the factory.

He glared in horror at the different cages. Some of them were ordinary cages, while others seemed to have different torture equipment placed inside of them.

Yoosung could feel hot sweat drip from his now pale face as he eyed each cage with his legs shaking like jelly.

He began to feel his legs begin to carry him involuntarily backwards to where the entrance of the factory was, before Unknown placed his arm behind him to stop him from going any further.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like it?" Unknown asked right after ripping the duct tape off of Yoosung's lips that now burned with pain from how fast Unknown had torn the tape off.

The golden-haired male glanced up at the mysterious man in front of him who wasn't only known as the dangerous hacker the whole RFA were terrified of, but now he was also Yoosung's kidnapper. 

There seemed to be some type of eagerness showing in the hacker's eyes as though he was itching for his response. Although, Yoosung wasn't sure how to respond, for the sheer terror he felt from the horrific sight surrounding him. He suddenly wondered if there was a possibility that there had been others before Yoosung who were kidnapped and tortured by this cruel man who was now standing uncomfortably close to the younger, fragile male.

Although Yoosung knew the exact answer to Unknown's question, 'no - I don't like it! At all!', his tongue was too afraid to spell the words out for him. Instead, he decided to stay silent.

While the silence fell over them like a thick blanket that made beads of sweat form on the younger male's quivering body, he began to study his kidnapper for the first time. 

The style of clothing Unknown wore seemed to be aiming more towards that of a 'punk'. He wore a deep red tank top which lowered into a v-neckline. There were holes punctured into each side of the neckline with four on each side and a black lace entwining through each hole, pulling the edges of the neckline closer together. Both of his wrists were covered with different styles of black wrist bands with some having sharp spikes piercing out of the fabric of the bands, along with some sort of leather collar wrapped twice around his neck. A black leather jacket hung loosely off his shoulders, allowing the top of what seemed to be a large tattoo to peek through, beginning just below his shoulder that seemed to be a tattoo of some sort of elegant eye.

Yoosung marvelled at the man's sense of style. He had never quite seen anyone dress so openly before. The differences of style between the two males were like oil and water as Yoosung wore his casual white, red and blue striped shirt along with his sand coloured trousers and brown ankle boots.

"Are you going to answer me?" Unknown asked in a seemingly casual tone as Yoosung hung his head to avoid making eye contact with Unknown's cruel, piercing eyes.

Barely a second had passed before Unknown thrusted his strong body against the younger male's, forcing Yoosung backwards whilst Unknown wrapped his slender hands around the boy's throat before slamming Yoosung's back into the wall behind him.

Yoosung let out a cry of pain as it felt as though his spine had shattered into tiny pieces from the impact. He eyed the man pinning him and felt his heart jump to his throat from the sudden deathly glare from Unknown's mint eyes that were as cold as nails, stabbing him painfully.

"Do you know what my mother did to me when I didn't reply to her?" 

Unknown leaned towards Yoosung's ear, his icy creath pricking his skin as he spoke as his voice changed to a more threatening and sinister tone that made the young male shiver uncontrollably.

"She'd punish me in the most painful ways that it made me want to die - but it was worse when I lied!"

Without warning, the grip around Yoosung's throat grew suddenly tighter as each second passed until Yoosung had a crumb of space in his windpipe left to gasp and wheeze oxygen into his hungry lungs, desperate for air. His skin began to crawl and sweat from how little oxygen he was forcing into him. He winced as he could feel the rope binding his wrists together burn into his trembling skin as his arms involuntarily fought against the bonds to try and break free from the tight grasp Unknown had on him.

With Unknown's hands still wrapped threateningly around Yoosung's throat, waiting to squeeze the last bit of space left in the young male's windpipe to cut off his source of oxygen completely, Unknown hovered his crazed face inches away from Yoosung's tormented face. A whisper of laughter escaped from the man's ghostly lips as they curved into a sinister smile.

"But I know that's not enough," he said in a manner-of-fact tone, pausing as he released one hand from Yoosung's throat - although keeping a tight grip around his throat with the other - and began to tenderly stroke Yoosung's bright golden hair. Yoosung shuddered at his touch and tried wriggling away from his reach, only to be stopped by the man's incredible force. His cold fingertips caressed his ear before moving to his cheek and then under his chin.

Yoosung shut his eyes tightly as tears burned the back of his eyelids as he willed for the man tormenting him to stop. He wasn't prepared for anything like this to ever happen to him, even if he was ever kidnapped in his life before this, he thought the kidnapper would usually get whatever they wanted to do over and done with before killing the victim. That's how he had always imagined it. And although he was nowhere near prepared for this kind of torture, he certainly wasn't prepared for the rest of what Unknown had to say.

"I know that no torture I perform on you would be as painful as kidnapping that girl you love so much and bringing her here to be tortured" he finished while finally loosened the squeezing grasp he had around Yoosung's aching throat, although he didn't release his throat completely and made sure to keep a firm grip around it.

Yoosung felt as though he had just collided with a speeding truck as his eyes shot back open. He fixed them on Unknown's amused face at hearing his threat. His heart weighed heavy in his stomach as he thought of Emjay in any pain or danger at all. The thought of her being kidnapped and - tortured - the thought of it was horrific. Worst of all, Yoosung knew that this hacker was very much capable of committing this. He was easily able to hold Emjay hostage for days in Rika's apartment, who knew what other horrors he was capable of doing.

The younger male blinked back the tears that were desperate to escape from his wet eyes. He couldn't show any weakness, not now when Emjay's life was being put on the line. He had to put her first and not care for his life, like he did before. He would never allow anyone to hurt her, even if it killed him.

Yoosung fixed his soft violet eyes on Unknown's cold mint eyes. He knew the decision he was about to make might have consequences on his survival, but it was better than having Emjay dragged here and tortured instead. Unknown was right - no torture he'd perform on him would ever be as painful as torturing Emjay instead. He swallowed as much fear away as he could before asking the heart-wrenching question that would seal his fate.

"What do you want me to do?"

The young male shuddered in fright as a wide sinister grin formed on Unknown's crooked lips. "I want you to be loyal to me and do everything I tell you to do without resisting"

"As long as you promise not to hurt Emjay!" Yoosung snapped a reply. It was the bravest he had felt yet. It seemed that whenever it came to the girl, all of Yoosung's doubts and fears would wash away in an instant. He smiled to himself, realising this only now. 

Yoosung watched Unknown motion his index finger to show the shape of an 'x' inches away from where his heart laid in his chest - if he had one.

"I cross my heart that I won't hurt a single hair on her little head. If - you do as I say"

Without any hesitation, knowing that he was doing this to protect the girl he loved more than anyone, Yoosung nodded his head in agreement.

Finally satisfied with their cruel deal, Unknown released the grip he had around his throat and took a step back from the younger, frailer male. "Now, I'll ask you again" Unknown sneered. "Do you like it here?"

With the feeling of burning hatred and resentment towards the man standing before him, Yoosung bit his lip until he tasted a hint of blood on his tongue.

"No"

Suddenly, the young male was sent shaking in fear as Unknown belched out a screeching cackle that would give anyone a heart attack.

"I know you don't!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yoosung wasn't afraid of wide open spaces. But in this moment, the vastness of the building made the young male feel small and anxious. The different sized cages scattered around the place didn't help with the fear he felt. He huddled to himself as much as he could with his hands still bound behind him tightly as Unknown led him further into the abandoned building, pulling on the chain that was attached to the thing that wrapped around Yoosung's neck to make him walk faster.

The young male was beginning to doubt whether it was some kind of rope that was tied around his neck. He tried to examine it, but it was no use. It was tied so closely around the skin of his neck that he couldn't even see it to examine it. His eyes followed the thin chain that resided from his neck that Unknown had wrapped around his fingers carefully. Maybe it was one of those big metal cuffs that prisoners in old jail dungeons would sometimes have chained around their necks, like the sort he'd seen in some movies before.

It made sense, Yoosung thought. Only, he knew it couldn't be a metal cuff, for he felt nothing cold or metal touching his neck at all. If it had been a metal cuff, the coldness of the metal would have hit his skin immediately once having it put on - but he didn't feel any of that. In fact, it wasn't cold at all and it was softer than a metal cuff, but firm at the same time. What was it?

As they traveled deeper into the eerie building, Yoosung gave the hacker a puzzled look as they arrived outside the only room that seemed to be inside the building. It seemed odd, having a room like this inside what he still thought was an abandoned factory. The room wasn't even attached to any of the walls in the building, it was a room on it's own with it's own walls. It almost seemed as though the room had been taken from a random home and was plopped right in the middle of the building.

The room was covered with plain white walls with no windows and a simple white door with a round knob and there was no lock on the door either. Yoosung's mind spun in a tornado of questions as this kidnapping became stranger by the second.

Before he could even pluck up the courage to ask Unknown what on earth was going on here, the tall man opened the door for them and ushered the boy inside. Fully expecting the worst, Yoosung took a step into the strange room, only to have his eyes grow wide with wonderment as he scanned the room. It was a split room where on the left, a bathroom area sat that included a large white bathtub, toilet, sink and a tall mirror in the far left corner. On the right there was another area split off from the bathroom area. This looked to be a sitting room area, including a three-seater couch, a victorian-looking rug and a grand fireplace and mantlepiece.

Standing in the room, it was the first time Yoosung had even felt a tad bit of comfort at how inviting the two areas were. It almost made him forget that he had even been kidnapped at all. Although he was still aware of the terrifying situation he was trapped in and had no idea what was in store for him, he had to admit that the room holding the two areas were beautiful.

Unknown finally turned to him with a gentle smile appearing suddenly on his face. Yoosung marvelled at how different this made the cruel hacker look that he wanted to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. If only his hands still weren't bound behind him, he would have done exactly that.

"Well, how does it look?" Unknown asked, following Yoosung's eyes at the areas surrounding them.

"It's amazing!" Yoosung exclaimed without any fear or hesitation. Unknown had made it clear to always reply to him and especially never lie to him, and Yoosung didn't even have to force himself to be truthful in this situation. His sudden remark made the hacker smile wider with no hint of evilness to it at all. It seemed so natural, that it even made Yoosung return the smile.

"This is my favourite place to come to" Unknown explained, hands to his hips as he roamed between the two areas as though he was proud of the room. "I had it placed in here because-" he paused, suddenly deep in thought about something. "Nevermind, perhaps it's too early"

Yoosung watched the man carefully, wondering what it was that stopped him from talking. It seemed really suspicious to his purple innocent eyes and, for some reason, it made him feel uneasy. However, his thoughts were cut short as he found Unknown behind him unbinding the rope that held his wrists together painfully. 

The young male hid the relief in his face as Unknown released the bonds. He rubbed his wrists with his hands that were now a deep crimson colour and had a deep pattern of the rope embedded in his skin. He looked back up to find Unknown placing the plug into the drain in the large bathtub and began filling the bath.

Yoosung watched him with puzzlement. "D-do you want me to take a bath?" he asked, assuming it was meant for him. It would certainly seem weird if his own kidnapper wanted to take a bath straight after kidnapping Yoosung.

"Yes, but without any shampoo or body soap. I only like natural smells of the body and I don't want any scents from washing products to ruin that!" Unknown suddenly snapped back like a crazed man again. What was up with this guy, Yoosung wondered.

"And I'm going to burn your clothes" Unknown spoke suddenly, catching the young male off guard.

"B-burn my clothes?" Yoosung squeaked as his soft purple eyes widened in horror.

"Yes. I don't like that style you're wearing, it's too casual". 

Unknown suddenly spun around and headed towards the tall mirror at the far left corner of the bathroom area. From behind it, he pulled out a black suit with a white polo shirt and black dress pants with a black tie that hung together on a single clothes hanger. It looked well-kept and expensive even though it was a simple black suit.

"I want you to wear this from now on and you'll start wearing it straight after your first bath" Unknown instructed him with a serious tone in his voice.

Any feelings of comfort Yoosung had felt from first seeing the split room had now completely vanished, as though the feelings of comfort he had felt had only been a figment of his imagination. He examined the suit with that same uneasy feeling twisting deep inside his gut. Why did Unknown want him to wear that so desperately?

He must have been lost deep in thought, for Yoosung didn't notice that the man had sneaked around him and was now close up against his back. Yoosung's eyes widened as he could feel Unknown's cold, icy breath pricking the back of his neck, making his body twitch. Yoosung wanted to get as far away from him as possible. However, before he even had the chance to move away, Unknown grabbed Yoosung's bare arms and began caressing them with his cold fingertips.

Yoosung's body jolted away from Unknown involuntarily, only the man was swift enough to pull Yoosung back against his lingering body. Yoosung shut his eyes tight, wanting this to end. He could feel the cruel and sinister feeling of his kidnapper's personality radiate off of his body and onto Yoosung, enveloping him like a thick blanket, making him feel as though it was suffocating him.

His mind spun out of control as he thought desperately for an excuse, any excuse to get Unknown to stop. And then, he remembered the thing around his neck.

"If y-you want me to g-get a bath. Sh-shouldn't you at least take the rope off my neck?" Yoosung stuttered uncontrollably under the extreme terror that consumed his body.

Thankfully, to Yoosung's relief, Unknown let him go and faced him with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"Rope?" he looked from Yoosung's eyes and down to whatever was around his neck as a smile of understanding appeared on his lips. 

"Ah, you mean the collar" he exclaimed before making his way back to the bath.

Yoosung froze in horror. Collar? What did he mean a collar?

He looked to the mirror as he slowly made his way towards it. If Unknown wasn't going to show him what he had put around his neck, then he'd have to see for himself. 

Yoosung's steps were hesitant as he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out what was around his neck at all. Even though he didn't know what it was, he had a bad feeling about it that made goosebumps appear all over his skin.

Finally appearing in front of the mirror, his reflection came into view. 

Yoosung felt his knees almost give way as he fixed his quivering eyes onto the large dog collar that had been strapped around his neck and was attached to the chain Unknown had been tugging him with all of this time.

With shaking fingers, he grabbed onto the collar. He wanted to rip it off of him so badly.

"I want you to keep that on all the time no matter what. If I see you've taken it off, you'll deeply regret it, boy" Unknown called in an eerie voice from behind the young college student.

Unknown's voice had almost sounded distant to Yoosung as his head ached with fear and disgust at the situation that was unfolding before him. 

What kind of sick game was he being dragged into?


	5. Chapter 5

"Emjay! Stop squeezing my shoulders so much while I'm typing!" Seven yelled suddenly over his shoulder at the young girl behind him. The sound of his fingers bashing aggressively on the different keys on his computer's keyboard made him raise his voice more than he had to.

"Then hurry up and find him!" Emjay, a small petite girl screamed back in a fit of rage, startling the rest of the RFA members that stood a good distance behind her. They all watched the young girl with worried eyes as Emjay's small body shook, unable to suppress her anger.

It had now been a number of days since Seven, the young hacker of the group, escaped from the MInt Eye building safely - without Yoosung. Ever since he returned, Emjay had been consumed in anger as she personally blamed Seven for not waiting longer for Yoosung or for not trying harder to hack his way back into the building and rescue him. Emjay didn't understand any of the fundamentals that surrounded hacking, coding or programming or how difficult or complicated it can sometimes be, however, she didn't care. She just wanted Yoosung back no matter how difficult the task was.

"I don't understand why you never waited for him. I thought you care about him!" Emjay snapped, her livid amber eyes burning the back of Seven's head through the strands of the fringe of her light brown hair.

The young girl felt as though her heart was about to explode as her face grew hot and sweaty with hatred towards the vermilion-haired male - who everyone in the group always called a 'genius'. Even through her undeniable rage, Emjay could easily admit that Seven was exactly that - a 'genius'. He was the smartest member in the RFA, allowing any of the members - especially V - to easily rely on him and his skills. And knowing that, only made Emjay's aggression towards him worsen by the second.

"We were finding it hard to escape from the hacker and Yoosung suddenly grabbed the guy and told me to run. I didn't want to but I-I panicked!" Seven's voice stuttered as he tried his best to concentrate on the screen with his eyes dashing back and forth to different numbers, letters and symbols, all the while making sure he pressed the correct key with his fingers moving at the speed of lightning.

"You panicked!" Emjay spat the words out of her mouth, mocking his petty excuse. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, especially coming from the likes of Seven who was usually so care-free and confident in himself and made jokes out of everything. "Thanks to you, we now have no idea where in the world Yoosung is!" she quickly added.

Only two hours had passed until the men Jumin had hired arrived at the Mint Eye building and met Seven in a hidden spot near one of the entrances and explained to them all that happened. Two of them waited to protect Seven whilst the rest entered the building holding weaponry. They searched each and every room but found no sign of the hacker or Yoosung or anyone for that matter. Even today, Seven couldn't understand why no one was in there. He knew the Mint Eye organisation was a type of religious cult so there was bound to be others there. Until the men came, he waited in his car and closely watched the building and saw no signs of anyone at all leaving, and yet, they all vanished. But how?

Ever since returning, Seven had spent every waking hour trying to track the hacker and locate where he had taken Yoosung, but sadly, he wasn't getting anywhere - and the time was ticking.

"He could be anywhere by now!" Emjay repeated. It seemed that no matter how much anger she threw at the man, the raging emotions stayed pumping in her veins. "Who knows what's happening to him and it's all your fault!"

The young girl who loved Yoosung more than anything she had ever loved in her life, felt as though the air inside her lungs had been sucked right out, leaving her breathless. She quickly grabbed onto dark wooden table next to her as she felt her legs begin to wobble like jelly. 

"Emjay, please calm down" Assistant Jaehee Kang, who worked for Jumin as his chief assistant, stepped forward. She wanted to grab the smaller grip and shake this madness out of her before she ended up hurting Seven, herself, or anyone for that matter. 

She was about to take another step towards the struggling girl, but quickly stopped herself. She was afraid that she would be next in line for Emjay's onslaught of anger if she was to even breathe near the girl. 

"I don't blame Emjay for acting like this. For all we know, Yoosung could be getting tortured or starved. He might even be dead!" Zen who was huddled in the far corner of the room held his head in the palms of his sweaty hands. 

Zen's words of panic felt like stab wounds to Emjay's heart. She bent her petite body over as the fringe of her light brown hair that was soaked in sweat, hid her crumpled face. 

"Well done. You just made her worse" Jumin Han snarled. "Next time you have a mental breakdown, do it when you're alone!" His deep voice rumbled across the room at Zen. 

From behind Emjay, Jaehee noticed Seven putting on his headphones which were attached to his phone. The assistant who was still young in her years felt a stab of anger as - for a slight moment - she had to agree with Emjay at how ignorant and careless Seven was acting. Was he really going to be that awful and ignore all of the group members by listening to music? 

Although, wouldn't it be better to listen to music when working, especially on an extremely tight schedule rather than listening to your friends argue? Jeahee groaned from under her breath. 

Embarrassment flushed into Zen's now crimson-red face which matched the colour of his blood red eyes.

"Jerk" Zen glared at Jumin through his glistening, silver long hair. 

"Can we all just stop arguing for a moment? This is not getting us any closer to finding Yoosung!" Jaehee exclaimed as she felt as though she had reached her limits of patience with everyone. 

Emjay, having just about recovered from her nervous breakdown, felt her skin prick at the words Jaehee had just said. She lifted her head as her amber eyes locked onto Jaehee's. Anger filled inside of her again, making the young assistant shiver in fear. 

"You know what's not helping us find Yoosung? V not being here" Emjay's once angelic voice turned into the voice of a demon as she spoke. 

For the first time since Emjay was dragged into the association, Jaehee became speechless. 

Being the last person to have joined RFA before Emjay did, Jaehee didn't know V all that well, but she always knew V to be the type of person who always ensured everyone's safety and protection. Although, she too began to wonder where the cofounder and current leader of the RFA was while all of this was going on. For the first time, Emjay had made a good point. 

As days has passed with still no hope in finding Yoosung, V must have been contacted by now. So, why hadn't any of the members heard form him?

Her trust for V began to crack into thin pieces as she though back through the last week. Emjay and the bomb in the apartment, not letting anyone go over to check on her. 

Jaehee shook her head in frustration as all of those thoughts pierced through her mind. Surely V must have a reasonable explanation for all of this. She dearly hoped he did. 

"Yeah that is a good point. Where is V when all of this is going on?" Zen crossed his athletic arms across her chest in disapproval. "He should be here helping us, especially when it's his fault that Yoosung and Seven went to that creepy building in the first place" 

"It wasn't V's fault" Jumin lashed back. "Yoosung made the decision to go with Seven to the Mint Eye building on his own accord. No one made him go" 

Jumin smoothed his black hair back from his face in frustration. "And concerning V's whereabouts, he's probably making his way back from a business trip right now so that he can help us find Yoosung as we speak" 

"He's not. I'm on the phone with him" Seven interrupted as everyone turned to him with startled expressions. Even Jumin was shocked.

"You're talking to V, Luciel?" Jaehee asked, using the name the young assistant preferred to call him instead of a single number. 

Emjay, not being in the right state of mind, stomped over to where Seven sat in front of his computer. She watched at how Seven's nimble fingers clicked and clacked on the keyboard before she tore the headphones from the jack of Seven's phone. 

"Hey!" Seven tried snatching his phone back from Emjay's grasp, but she was too fast and moved to a safe distance away. Seven, not wanting to waste anymore time, decided to continue with finding Yoosung. 

With her face feeling as though it was on fire, Emjay pressed the phone to her ear. "V, where are you?!" the young girl screamed before he could get a word out. 

"Emjay, please calm down" V voiced what Jaehee had said only moments ago. 

The fact that V's voice always sounded so calm annoyed Emjay even more. How could he be so calm and relaxed in a situation like this? Although, the girl had to admit that V's voice did sound as though it shook a little. But, whether that was because of the situation at hand or because of Emjay's anger, she didn't know. However, she still felt like challenging him. 

"How can I stay calm? After all the things you didn't tell us in the association, and now the man who had to recover the most from it all, including Rika's death, has been kidnapped and taken to who knows where and you want me to calm down?!" Emjay rambled until her lungs couldn't take it anymore. She took another breath before adding in a hateful whisper, "It's all your fault!"

It was the angriest Emjay had ever been towards anyone in her life. An awkward silence fell amongst all of the members. The only sound that was audible in that moment, was the sound of Seven's fingers working away on his computer keyboard. 

As the deafening silence dragged on, V finally let out a sigh. "I know, it's my fault. I know I should have been more open to everyone about all that was going on. But I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Yoosung. I cherish him, Emjay"

It seemed that V's words had calmed Emjay down the slightest bit. Although, all of the anger that had taken over her body mere moments ago began to take its tole. 

She felt Seven's phone begin to feel heavy in her hand and her legs began to shake again. 

Before continuing, V took in another long breath. "I know I shouldn't be asking anything of you right now, but can you please put the phone on loud speaker? I'd like to talk to the others for a moment" 

Even though she felt calmer than she was before, Emjay still had so much anger stored inside of her that she wanted to unleash onto V. 

Instead of using her anger against him again, she bit her tongue and decided to press the loud speaker button on the phone. She held the phone out towards the rest of the members for them to hear. 

"You wanted to talk to us, V?" Jaehee stepped forwards, ready to take in any instructions whilst Zen and Jumin also listened from behind her. 

"Yes" 

As the cofounder of RFA began to list of all the different tasks and instructions he had for each of them, Emjay felt as though her brain was melting into a large puddle in her head. The room around her began to spin and she felt the colour begin to drain from her face. 

Jaehee - as observant as ever - quickly noticed that something was wrong with the younger girl as her state worsened right in front of her worried eyes. 

"V, stop talking for a moment" V halted in his speech as Jaehee turned her full attention over to the sickly girl. "Emjay, are you all right?" 

The strength Emjay had left in her body began to diminish quickly. She felt too weak to even reply to the older woman. She hastily placed Seven's phone on the table next to her in fear of dropping it before she herself, plunged to the floor beneath her. 

Zen and Jumin sped towards her crippled body, only Jaehee had reached her first. She held the heartbroken girl's cold body in her warm arms. 

"Is everything all right? I heard a crash" V's voice called through the phone's speakers. 

"Emjay has fallen. She's in a really bad state right now. I'm going to take care of her"

"Make sure she's all right, Jaehee. In the meantime, I need to talk to Jumin in private"

Without a second to waste, Jumin lifted Seven's phone off from the table and made his way to the door. As he opened the door in front of him, he cast a glance over his shoulder with concern in his eyes for the young female. Her body was now slumped over in pity as Jaehee held her upright as best as she could. 

Zen was now kneeling in front of the two ladies whilst Jaehee continued to hold Emjay in a warm embrace on the floor to calm her down.

Jumin wasn't the type of guy who could naturally comfort others in need, but it was times like this when he wished he could. He closed his eyes as images of of him and V at Rika's funeral. He hated seeing his best friend so heartbroken and yet, he didn't know how to comfort him.

The young CEO in-line wondered if he could have done something different to help V and Rika. He trembled at the thought of it.

Upon opening his eyes, Jumin felt a bolt of determination. What happened to Rika was in the past. No matter how much he pondered about the what ifs, he knew he could make a difference now for Emjay. He was going to find Yoosung and he wouldn't rest until he did.

"V..." Jumin's voice faded away as he pulled the door behind him until it was shut tight.

By the time Jumin left the room, Jaehee and Zen were finally able to calm Emjay down. Although, tears were now streaming down her stained cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Emjay. I can't imagine what pain you must be in. But I want to make a promise to you that we'll find Yoosung no matter what it takes. I hope you can trust us" Jaehee explained in the most comforting tone she could muster up in that situation.

There were so many different secrets hidden in RFA that Jaehee worried if Emjay blamed everyone for Yoosung's kidnapping. There was a long silence before Emajay muttered under her breath.

"D-do you think he's being badly hurt or is even being starved?"

"No, Emjay. I don't" was all Jaehee could force out of her mouth. In all honesty, the older woman had no idea what Yoosung might be going through right now. She shook her head to force out the possibility of him being dead. She couldn't handle such a thought right now. 

Throughout their entire conversation, Zen kept himself from saying anything.

"Zen" Jaehee called to her idol with a firmness in her tone as Zen jumped in fright to her voice.

"I know you know a lot about good nutrition - even though you don't keep up with it yourself" the young assistant glared at the musical actor like a frustrated mother.

"What's your point?" Zen asked, avoiding the comment Jaehee made at him. 

"How about you make Emjay a good nutritious meal to make up for the meals she's missed already"

Without even having to ask, Jaehee knew for a fact that Emjay had been skipping meals. Her skin was pale and blotchy and there were large dark bags that hung from under her tired eyes.

"Oh, yeah of course!" Zen, now finally feeling useful for once. He suddenly sprang into action as he and Jaehee with Emjay in her arms made their way towards the door.

"It's best that we leave Luciel to the quietness of the room on his own so that he can focus properly" Jaehee said as she pulled the door behind her, leaving Seven in the quietness of the room.

Anyone who watched agent 707 would think he was just determined to find his brotherly friend, Yoosung, from how quiet he had been. He never engaged with the group once since Emjay took the phone off of him. 

However, that wasn't the case. Yes, of course Seven was determined to find one of his closet friends and was completely focused on finding his whereabouts. 

In bitter truth, the real reason why he never engaged with the conversation, was so that he had an excuse to not turn his head to everyone. He didn't want them to see the tears that had been streaming down his face and past his orange and black striped glasses during their entire conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Beads of hot sweat dripped down Yoosung's forehead as he stood quivering in the coldness of the abandoned building with the hacker eyeing him warily. The young male's stomach churned and twisted as he recounted what had happened earlier.

Once Unknown had finished running water into the bath until it was a quarter full, he demanded Yoosung to have a bath, which wasn't exactly a problem - it was only a weird and unusual request that made the boy slightly uncomfortable. It would have been fine, if it wasn't for the fact that Unknown stayed in the room with him and made Yoosung sit still in the luke-warm water as the man bathed him as though Yoosung was some sort of pet that needed its owner to bathe him.

Yoosung despised every second of it as the privacy and dignity he had of his body had been shattered like glass. Knowing Emjay's life was constantly on the line, the young male became as stiff as a wooden plank and succumbed to it while the feeling of bile rose up into his throat during the entire experience. The only thing he could do to protect himself even the slightest bit, was wrapping his thin arms around his body to cover and conceal as much as he possibly could without annoying the mad man too much.

Now in the present, Unknown stood only inches away from the young male as he continued to inspect him thoroughly. After the bath, Unknown did as he told Yoosung he would - he burned the boy's clothes, as though erasing and stripping away more and more of his identity as the time passed. Now, Yoosung wore the suit Unknown had proudly shown him before. Although it was a nice suit and fitted Yoosung well, it made him feel uneasy as to why he has been ordered to wear it instead of his own casual clothes. Not only that, but because of the collar of the white shirt beneath the black blazer jacket with the curves of the black tie hidden beneath it, it now made wearing the large dog collar on top of it very uncomfortable and the young male struggled to leave it alone and not pull at it. More and more he began to feel more like a pet that this crazed man had adopted and taken ownership of.

Suddenly, a gruesome smile formed on Unknown's pale white face. "See, you look much better already and it's only been a matter of days since I brought you here!" he exclaimed happily, almost with a child-like manner.

Yoosung gasped aloud at Unknown's remark as he suddenly felt faint and dizzy. Days have passed since he was kidnapped? Had it really been that long? Yoosung couldn't believe it. Unknown had to be lying, right? Surely it's still the same day since he was taken from the Mint Eye building and was brought here, it couldn't be days now.

As though reading his mind, the hacker found Yoosung's reaction amusing and bellowed out a laugh.

"You didn't expect me to say it had been days now, did you?" he held his stomach and laughed again, making the young male glare at him with anger and grief. Now knowing it had been days since he was kidnapped, Yoosung wondered if the RFA members now believed him to be dead, and the thought of that was excruciating.

Suddenly, Yoosung snapped out of his thoughts, realising that Unknown had asked him a question and that the young male had been ordered to answer every question asked to him no matter what and to always answer them truthfully or else a harsh punishment would follow.

Yoosung gulped nervously before replying in a small, timid voice, "No. I thought today was still the same day you took me" 

His reply made Unknown laugh again, making the young male feel almost humiliated and as though he was an idiot. It wasn't long until Unknown's laughter finally ceased. He regarded Yoosung in front of him carefully before another smile appeared on his lips, wider and more sinister looking than the last, making Yoosung shudder inwardly.

At that moment, Yoosung was quick to notice how crooked and bent Unknown's teeth were. The young male wondered how this man - who in Yoosung's eyes, didn't look an awful lot older than the young college student - had come to having such horrible looking teeth. Yoosung wasn't an expert on dentistry. In fact, he had no knowledge on the subject at all. However, he could guess that this wasn't just a bad case of someone neglecting their teeth. To his innocent eyes, it looked as though the older male had been punched several times in the jaw by someone that affected the way his teeth now looked.

"Did you hear what I said, boy?"

Crap! Yoosung must have been so focused on his own thoughts that he forgot he hadn't been paying any attention at all to what Unknown might have been saying for the last few minutes.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

Yoosung's tongue became completely frozen like ice in his cold, dry mouth at Unknown's bickering questions with each making him more nervous by the second. The young male knew there was no saving him now, even if he was to answer his kidnapper now. He knew it'd already been too late for him. 

The young male tensed his body as he awaited the onslaught of rage Unknown was about to unfold on him. However, to Yoosung's surprise, instead of Unknown committing another one of his crazed punishments on the boy, he knelt down towards the cold, concrete floor beneath him. Not only that, but the man looked - upset?

Yoosung couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't known his kidnapper for far too long, but seeing him react this way even in this moment was startling to the young, innocent male. Yoosung - the darling he was - became speechless, wondering if he should say something or even ask the sinister man if he was okay. More importantly though, he was curious at how a psychopath like him could look so easily defeated like this. It made no sense.

As Yoosung watched his kidnapper with worried eyes and bent closer towards him, Unknown suddenly grabbed hold of the chain that was attached to the large dog collar around Yoosung's neck and tugged it as hard as he could. He tugged it with so much speed and force, that Yoosung had no time to react fast enough, as he fell forwards flat on his face first onto the concrete floor.

Blood splattered out of Yoosung's burning nostrils as his entire nose felt as though it was on fire with the searing pain spreading all the way up to the bridge of his nose and underneath the sockets of his tearing eyes.

As Yoosung moved his hand towards his nose, he was suddenly halted when the older male grabbed Yoosung by his ears and pulled him towards the hacker until they were only an inch away from each other with Unknown's rageful eyes piercing into Yoosung's.

"Do I really have to punish you this early?" he snarled like a wild dog as blood dripped past Yoosung's trembling lips and onto the floor, creating a small puddle below them.

In that moment, even though Yoosung felt terrified out of his mind, he still felt the urge to lash back at the crazed man, for it seemed that no matter what the boy did, he got punished anyway. Yoosung recounted all of the bruises he already wore all over his timid, frail body even when he had been obeying Unknown. It almost seemed as though the man got some sort of kick out of torturing the boy, as though it was his guilty pleasure. A sick one.

Without another word said, Unknown stood up from the floor and motioned with his index finger for Yoosung to follow him. And, not wanting his punishment to be worse than what it was already going to be, Yoosung obeyed and began to pick himself up from the floor again to follow the hacker as fast as he could. Only, he was suddenly halted with Unknown's foot resting heavily on his tender back before pressing down on his back so hard, that the young male's arms gave way as he fell flat onto his stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs so fast that he became breathless.

As Yoosung gasped mouthfuls of air back into his strained lungs, Unknown grabbed the chain leash of the dog collar again and forced the boy upwards so that he was back on his hands and knees again and began tugging on the leash, forcing Yoosung to follow him on all fours like a pet dog.

"As long as you live here, you will never be allowed to walk, act or even think like a human does anymore. You will now forever act as my pet and walk and eat like a pet for the rest of your pathetic life!" Unknown spat the words out at the young male before tugging on the leash even harder, making Yoosung move faster on his already dirty and soiled palms and knees.

Yoosung didn't understand why Unknown was doing this. He understood he was being tortured for allowing Seven to be able to escape from the hacker and keep Emjay safe, but to make Yoosung act this way was confusing him. 

Although he didn't want to understand any of the man's fantasies or sinister delusions, it still made him wonder how long his body could keep up with this way of living and how long he'd have left before the life inside of him gave up. However, he knew that allowing the hacker to perform these tortures on him kept him occupied from seeking Emjay out and doing who knows what to her and he'd continue to keep the hacker entertained for as long as he possibly could to stop that from ever happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Jumin bustled about the lounge area of the large penthouse he lived in. He had completed at least ten circuits around the entire building, collecting as many items he needed and stuffed each of them into a large suitcase he kept in handy for any long business trips he was advised to partake in whether he agreed to it or not, to keep his father - chairman of the CEO he works in - happy.

He had suitcases of different sizes, however, he felt obliged to use his biggest one as he felt he could be away from his home for quite some time and had no clue of when he - or any of the other members for that matter - could return back to their homes and back to normality. This wasn't like one of his business trips. In fact, it wasn't a trip at all. They were packing to leave and go into hiding - hiding from the hacker as Seven had made it quite clear already that the crazed man knew where each member lived and that they'd be all in danger if they didn't leave - Emjay most of all.

Jumin was a man who was always set on controlling his emotions, blocking them out and making him seem like a robot who had no heart or soul to others around him. However, in the secrecy of his home, Jumin felt afraid. Knowing that each of the members were in danger along with Yoosung being kidnapped and having who knows what done to him, made Jumin's thoughts spiral in his mind like an out of control tornado, sending his usual cold and collected demeanor into a trembling mess.

He thought back to the time when the hacker had hacked into and accessed the bomb inside of Rika's apartment - the apartment that Emjay had stayed in for the past week and a half before Yoosung was taken. He remembered how everyone - Yoosung especially - were all so worried for the girl's safety for none of them could even go and rescue her and had to rely solely on Seven's hacking skills. They had no address for the apartment as V kept it all hidden under a lock and key from them which made the young CEO-in-line mad, especially when it was Emjay's life on the line. Then again, if any of them had access to the apartment and tried entering, the bomb would have been triggered anyway.

Jumin smirked as he remembered how panicked Yoosung was. If Emjay was even a minute late from reply to the boy's messages or phone calls, he would have spammed every RFA member until she replied, not caring what time of the day it was. The young man truly admired how much Yoosung and Emjay loved each other in such a short amount of time.

He sighed. He could finally admit that he didn't blame Yoosung for not ever trusting V and always suspected the man of hiding something from them all. He never suspected anything before when V always disappeared as he immediately assumed it was because he was depressed from losing Rika - even if that was a year and a half ago. But recently, V's disappearances were far too suspicious and all of the 'classified' information he kept - and is still keeping from them, made no sense what-so-ever.

Yoosung had been the only one who believed V was up to something from the beginning and never trusted him no matter what. Yes, Yoosung blaming V for Rika's death was most certainly uncalled for. However, Jumin could understand, in a way, that it mostly had to do with Yoosung's own grief from her death. Besides, Yoosung had always been the closest to Rika - a part from V. They were cousins - well, adopted cousins, but cousins nonetheless in Yoosung's eyes, and the young male adored her.

Shaking the memories from his mind, Jumin resumed his search around the penthouse so he could finish his packing before Jaehee came with Mr. Kim, his personal driver, to pick him up.

He entered each of the different rooms once more and picked up more things he felt he'd need. Socks, his toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, along with some toys his cat, Elizabeth - who he liked to call Elizabeth the Third - liked to play with. He cradled these items in between his arms to carry them all at once over to his large suitcase which lay wide open on the coffee table in the sitting room which was around ten feet away from the door leading to the steps outside.

He had made it over to the table when he suddenly dropped all of the items to the floor as though they had never existed as his arms hung loosely to his sides. Completely ignoring all of the fallen items, Jumin stared wide eyed at the door. He had left it wide open so that when Jaehee arrived, she would have been able to walk right in instead of knocking. However, instead of Jaehee appearing at the door, it was none other than Yoosung.

"Yoosung!" Jumin yelled, stunned at seeing the young, golden-haired male standing awkwardly in the entrance, looking as though he wasn't sure whether he should enter or not. Not only that, but the boy had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen and looked as though they threatened to let even more tears flow.

Silence enveloped them both as Jumin stared at the boy in disbelief. How was he standing there? How was he not hurt in any way? How did he escape the hacker? Like the others, Jumin truly believed that the hacker would have most likely hurt or even tortured the boy in some way as they now understood how dangerous this hacker really was. If that was the case and Yoosung did escape, how did he escape without even a scratch?

Jumin wanted to go over to Yoosung, only his trembling body stopped him. He tried speaking, to ask Yoosung all of the questions that were tumbling endlessly through his mind, but his tongue wouldn't shift and had become frozen in his mouth. It took him some time before he could speak again.

"Yoosung, how did you -" the words tumbled out in stutters, very unlike Jumin as he watched Yoosung in the doorway carefully and saw that he was indeed crying again. What was wrong? Did something happen when he was kidnapped? Was he hurt after all? He tried to move his body again so he could approach the boy and check for any injuries and call his assistant to hurry so they could take him to the hospital, but his feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. What were his instincts trying to tell him that stopped his body from moving? He couldn't understand it.

"Please, Jumin!" Yoosung pleaded, cutting off the rest of his question as the young CEO-in-line eyed him with a puzzled look.

"What?" he mumbled, trying to make sense of it all and what Yoosung was talking about.

"Please, send those security men you hire to Rika's apartment. I want Emjay to be safe from that hacker!" he stuttered through the tears in his throat. "You don't have to tell me the address to the apartment, just - please keep her safe!" Tears began rolling down Yoosung's bright red cheeks as he pleaded for Jumin to help protect the girl he loved more than anything he had ever loved in his life.

Jumin let out a painful sigh as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks falling from a tall building on top of him. Now it all made sense, it was all that had happened that night which he remembered all too clearly. Yoosung arrived at Jumin's door - crying, begging Jumin to hire more security guards to send to Rika's apartment where Emjay was to give her more protection in case the hacker would try to hurt her or kidnap her.

The young CEO-in-line chuckled softly as he recalled in his mind of how he made Yoosung pay Jumin back by cat-sitting Elizabeth and the little kitten he had found recently in the garden of his penthouse. He remembered the look on Yoosung's face - it was priceless!

His bottom lip suddenly began to tremble as he tried to keep himself together. That was the last time Jumin saw and spoke to Yoosung before he left to venture with Seven to that Mint Eye building to stop the hacker somewhere in the mountains. The place where Seven escaped from, with Yoosung nowhere to be found. He remembered how his chest burned painfully when Seven called him of how Yoosung wasn't coming out of the building and that Seven couldn't get back in. He thought the men he hired could get there in time, but it was already too late as both Yoosung and the hacker were gone.

Jumin gritted his teeth together in frustration. It had now been a week since Yoosung was taken and the fear that clutched his chest got worse each day. He knew the logic of kidnappings and understood that the longer it took to find and rescue the person kidnapped, the less likely they were to still be alive. There have been rare cases across the world of kidnappers keeping their victims for weeks, months, even years. But it was rare. He hoped this would be one of those rare ones so that they would find Yoosung alive and bring him home again.

The black-haired male took a deep breath to try and stop his legs from shaking and lifted his dark eyes back towards the entrance where Yoosung was still standing - and still crying. The stern businessman allowed himself to smile gently at the golden-haired boy - who was still waiting for an answer.

"I will" Jumin said, responding to Yoosung's plea for Emjay's safety, and he hoped that, wherever Yoosung was, that he knew Emjay was safe. His eyes grew misty as he watched Yoosung's upturned face turn into a smile of thankfulness.

"You will what?"

Jumin almost jumped out of his skin as the voice he heard wasn't Yoosung's but of a female's. He blinked his eyes towards Yoosung, only to see Jaehee standing in his place with Yoosung nowhere to be seen. He suddenly felt a hint of embarrassment. How long had she been standing there?

"Mr. Han, are you all right?" the young woman eyes Jumin carefully, making sure the clipboard she was holding didn't fall from her fingers at the sight of her boss being weird and unusual.

The pair locked eyes before Jumin shook away his embarrassment and tried covering it up with his usual cold demeanor. He spun around swiftly to pick up the items he dropped so that he wasn't facing her and placed them inside his suitcase. He needed a moment to breathe before facing her again.

"Yes" he retorted plainly and began acting as though the moment earlier had never happened. "Have all of the members been escorted out of town safely?" he asked, in a sudden desperation to switch the subject so his assistant wouldn't ask anymore questions regarding his mental status.

Jaehee squinted her eyes at the man in front of her. She'd known him for six years and had always known him to be a cold, robot-like man who never cared for anyone's lives or feelings as it even seemed as though he had no feelings of his own, only for his cat, Elizabeth. He was the son of Mr. Han who owned the CEO company - some people referred to him as 'Mr. Chairman' - and always walked around the company as if Jumin already owned it and made everyone overwork until they dropped. However, recently she has noticed Jumin acting not quite like himself, even though he always tried desperately to hide the fact he wasn't the same. It was as though someone had possessed his body, pretending to act and be him.

What worried Jaehee the most, was how she had caught him talking to himself. Once she reached the top of the stairs to the entrance of his penthouse, he was still talking and stared right through her as though she was never there to begin with. If this had been a lighter situation, she could imagine most of the members finding his change in character amusing, but in this situation, Jaehee was worried. She knew everyone loved Yoosung as the baby, being the youngest member in the RFA, but she didn't think Jumin worried for him so much as this.

Then again, Jumin wasn't the only member who was being affected by the boy's kidnapping. All of the members were worried and over-stressed about the situation and it seemed that Jumin was no exception. Not only that, but Seven and Emjay have been flat out avoiding each other and the drive out of town with them in the same car as each other almost felt suffocating.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she turned her attention back to the man who now almost looked like a stranger in disguise to her.

"Everyone has been escorted safely out of town and into the safe house" Jaehee replied. That was one thing she was able to truthful about for once.

"And?"

The assistant sighed. "And Elizabeth and the kitten as well"

Jumin breathed a sigh of relief. He closed and buckled his suitcase shut, placing a lock with a code on it before taking it in his right hand. He switched off all of the lights around the large space in his penthouse before locking it up and making his way down the small staircase along with Jaehee by his side.

"Mr. Han. How were you able to find such a large and far away safe house?" Jaehee had been wondering for a while now. She hadn't had time to examine the inside of the building yet, but she could tell how large it was without stepping inside. 

With Yoosung's kidnapping being a week ago now, Jumin and V felt it was best to escort all of the members out of town and into the safe house that was at least two or three hours away. He knew it was the safest place for all of them to stay in until Yoosung was found and the hacker was taken down. For however long that would take, however, none of them knew.

"V and I had it built as a request from Rika" Jumin explained.

His eyes grew misty as he recalled the day a worried Rika brought the two men together to discuss having a safe house for all the members to hide in if anything was to ever happen. Although none of the men knew why she suddenly felt the need for the safe house, they took her request seriously. 

They hired a private architect and had the safe house designed exactly as she wanted, and the safe house was built in a matter of months. The safe house had never been used since it was built, until now. Jumin wondered if Rika was secretly a psychic and knew that this day would eventually come.

"I don't want to dampen Rika's good will, but are you sure the building will be safe enough?" Jaehee had always admired how caring Rika was towards all of the members. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Rika sound anything other than just that. 

"Seven will still be hacking to try and find Yoosung, so won't there be a high chance the hacker will still be able to track us down?"

Jumin thought carefully for a moment. "I'm not sure if it will be safe enough, but it's better than staying in our own homes, especially having Emjay stay in Rika's apartment. At least the change of location might throw the hacker off a bit"

That was the best hope Jumin could offer at the moment, but Jaehee took it with full embrace to calm her timid body down. It may not been the best hope she's heard since his kidnapping, but it was definitely better than nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Back when he was still in school, Yoosung vaguely remembered how fast the days passed, with each day feeling as though they only lasted five hours instead of twenty-four hours. Although, he would have been asleep for at least eight of those hours. 

Yoosung missed those days when his younger self at the age of nine-teen was back at school. He'd spend so much time running around the school in order to impress his teachers and fellow class-mates whenever he had free slots on his timetable. None of it was in vain either, for he became Student Body President and was seen as a strong leader in his year and for students younger than him. He was their role-model for succeeding in education. 

Those days flashed by so fast in his mind, as though his brain was scared of never seeing those memories again. He did that a lot while being trapped here, remembering every memory he could think of in detail, in case he never would never get the chance again. He had no idea what would happen to him the longer he stayed here and had no idea if any day would follow his death. The thought terrified him. 

Yoosung tried recalling the number of days he'd been stuck here now, but no such number would appear. He had no idea how long it had been since he was kidnapped. And, in all honesty, Yoosung didn't want to know. As each day dragged by, to the young male, it felt like a month had already passed by. What if it was longer than that? What if it had been too long now. If anyone had been trying to track him down and rescue him, had they given up now, thinking they'd never find and come to the conclusion that he was dead and buried somewhere unreachable? 

Were they ever searching for him? 

The young male lost far away from home began to pity himself deeply as he slouched over against the wall in a large human-sized cage that was now known as his 'bed' with only a thin blanket that was made out of a rough material that scratched his skin anytime he moved. 

It was a decent-sized cage, he had to admit, sadly realising the situation he was in to even feel any relief from that. He'd seen many of the other cages that were scattered around the building, some he was forced into when Unknown wanted to torment him with chains or anything that would cause Yoosung to feel pain. However, he was glad that he wasn't forced to sleep in any of those smaller ones. He wouldn't be able stand or lie down properly in any of them and he knew they would have made every limb in his body ache. 

Yoosung's eyes suddenly grew misty, realising how much he'd truly taken for granted back at home. It wasn't just the fact that he had a proper bed, food, drink, clean clothes and clean water to wash himself with, he also had his friends – the RFA members who he could always talk to if he needed distracted from anything. And then, he also had Emjay. A girl who was always able to take his pain and sorrows away in almost an instant. He wondered where they were and if they were safe. 

Suddenly breaking his thoughts, Yoosung jolted at the sound of the cage door opening slowly. The hinges of the door let out a piercing screech that made Yoosung's body shake uncontrollably as the sound travelled up his ears and pierced through his ear drums and causing his head to thud painfully. 

Once he recovered from momentary hear-loss and was able to calm the nauseated feeling creeping through his stomach, Yoosung lifted his eyes, only to knock the back of his head against the wall at the sight of the hacker, his face only a few inches away from Yoosung's. 

Yoosung wanted to cry out in pain once his head collided with the hard wall behind him. However, he bit his lip and took the pain as best as he could without making a sound. He didn't want to annoy the hacker. Since being taken here, Yoosung had come to learn that Unknown was a man who was easily annoyed and would turn on Yoosung at any given moment if something didn't suit him. 

"Come on, my little pet. Time to come out" Unknown whispered eerily in Yoosung's ear as he caressed his cheek with the tips of his cold fingers. 

Yoosung could feel his stomach burn with hatred for the man in front of him. In the time he had been here, Yoosung carried more bruises, cuts, and even gashes than Yoosung could count on his fingers. The cuts and bruises weren't anything to worry about, they were only painful and it annoyed Yoosung whenever a new one appeared from one of Unknown's bad moods – even when some of his mood changes weren't even the boy's fault. However, some of the gashes worried Yoosung as he thought about how he could keep them from becoming infected. He didn't think the hacker cared at all, which made his hatred for him burn more. He so badly wanted to shrug his head away from Unknown's hand, but Yoosung couldn't pluck up the courage to do just that. In the midst of all of that hatred, Yoosung felt immense fear towards Unknown. Fear that the boy had never felt before in his life. 

As Unknown opened his mouth to say something more, his lips suddenly froze in place as he looked down at Yoosung's neck. "What's that?!" he asked, his voice rising to a high pitch. 

Yoosung jolted and felt terror surge through his body. What about his neck was Unknown looking at? Had the dog collar fallen off and he never noticed? Surely, he'd notice. But if it had, then Yoosung would be deep trouble that would cause extreme punishment, he was sure. 

However, the dog collar was still around his neck as he could feel Unknown's hand pull it away slightly from his skin. Yoosung breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't fallen off; it was still there. But then, a new fear rose in his chest. If the collar hadn't fallen off, then what was wrong? What was Unknown looking at that seemed to catch his attention? Perhaps it was nothing. The hacker did seem to act like a drama queen about certain things that weren't exactly that big, so many, all of this fuss was over nothing. That's what Yoosung hoped, at least. 

As minutes ticked by with Unknown still studying the boy's neck, Yoosung began to grow impatient with the man. What was he looking at? Why wasn't he doing anything if it bothered him that much? He just wanted the hacker to go away and leave him alone. 

Finally, Unknown began to move his hand, which relieved the boy. However, he wasn't expecting for Unknown to unclip the collar from around his neck. He wondered why, but then; a sudden sensation interrupted his thoughts. His skin felt sticky and sensitive to the air around it. Was it because the collar had been on for so long and was never taken off, even after his baths? 

Once the collar was off, Unknown moved his hand towards Yoosung's neck and gently pressed his skin with his finger. Suddenly, a piercing pain surged across Yoosung's neck that actually forced his body to move away from Unknown's touched. It was so bad, that Yoosung almost slapped the man's hand away, and that wouldn't have been good at all. However, he was more worried about why his neck was in so much pain. 

And then, Unknown began to mutter words quietly to himself. It was what he usually seemed to do when something happened and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He was always so quiet doing it, but Yoosung was always so close to him that he always heard him, faintly at least. 

Then, all of a sudden, Unknown jumped to his feet, exited through the cage door and bolted down the building. 

Yoosung watched the man race away with wide eyes. Should he follow him? Should he stay here and wait for him to come back? Yoosung sat frozen against the wall, too scared to move – almost too scared to even breathe. As it felt as though minutes had passed by with still no sign of Unknown to be seen, Yoosung finally stood up. His legs were wobbling like jelly that he had to steady himself against the bars of the cage walls. Slowly but surely, he made his way out of the cage and walked at a slow pace through the darkness of the building, unsure of where Unknown had went. 

As he took each step forward, Yoosung began to regret leaving the cage more and more. He couldn't find where Unknown had gone, and when he turned around to go back into the cage, Yoosung couldn't find it again either. 

Yoosung began to hyperventilate. What if the hacker came back to the cage to find the boy gone and immediately thought he was trying to escape the building? Even though he wasn't - although, he'd love to, but knew he didn't have a chance in this darkness, no punishment Unknown would do to Yoosung would satisfy him enough. 

However, thankfully Yoosung could hear the hacker shuffling item nearby him and quickly followed the sounds, trying his best not to trip on anything and injure himself more than he apparently already was, until he reached what looked like the room that was split into a bathroom and a sitting room with the door slightly ajar, light barely seeping through it. 

Once inside the room, the light hit his eyes painfully and he shut them tightly in defence. Once they adjusted, he saw Unknown crouched in front of a cupboard beside the sink, shifting different items around clumsily. 

"Cream, medicine. Cream, medicine" Unknown muttered like a crazy man over and over again as he searched hungrily through the cupboard, barely scanning any item he came across. 

As Unknown struggled, his body half inside the cupboard, Yoosung turned towards the mirror with curiosity peeking his interests. He wanted to see for himself what was wrong with his neck and why it only seemed to hurt if someone touched it, as he realised the pain subsided in a minute or so after Unknown touched it. 

However, once Yoosung stood in front of his reflection, his curiosity turned into horror as he gasped at the sight of a large, lumpy, purple rash covering his neck in a large ring circle. Amongst the lumps were hints of yellow that indicated an infection had already set in. 

Yoosung felt bile creep up his throat as he felt grossed out being in his own body imagining all of his gashes turning like this, terrified that he'd soon look like a mutated zombie if that were to happen. 

"Sit!" Unknown yelled, making Yoosung snap from his thoughts and turned to see Unknown carrying a dozen bottles and flasks that contained different creams, painkillers and antibiotics. For once, Yoosung was relieved with Unknown. Not only did he interrupt him for thinking those horrific and gross thoughts about his own skin and body, but the fact that he also might have a cream that could cure his rash and hopefully push the infection away. He wondered where Unknown got the antibiotics from as you couldn't buy them over-the-counter at shops like you could with Paracetemol and general skin creams. However, in that moment, Yoosung couldn't care less where he got them. As long as they worked, he was happy. 

As Yoosung obediently sat in front of Unknown and let him get to work on his rash, using creams he thought would work the best, he was thankful that the man acted calmer and seemed to know what he was doing. Soon, Yoosung was back in the cage, having cream layered on his neck and had taken some antibiotics that he hoped were still in date and wouldn't have bad side effects on him. 

"You know," Unknown began, before leaving the cage and leaving Yoosung to heal – for once. "if you were more obedient to me, I would allow you to take that collar off in your cage" 

The boy eyed him warily, wondering what he was hinting at as Unknown began packing the pills back into their flasks and sealing them. "If you forget about that girl and the RFA and become completely loyal to me-" 

Yoosung forced himself to stop listening to him. No matter what, he'd never forget the RFA or Emjay ever in his life – however long it would last now. He wouldn't fall into any of the hacker's sinister temptations, temptations that were thankfully easy to reject. Yoosung would allow the hacker to beat him beyond recognition and commit all kinds of tortures on him, but he would never forget his friends or the girl he loved so dearly. And, if it meant getting another rash on his neck and another infection that could kill him this time, then he accepted it. 

"You know I care about you" 

The hacker's sudden words caught Yoosung off-guard. His words sent shivers through his body, shaking him to the core. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping Unknown and everything around him would disappear and evaporate before him like a bad dream and he'd be back with Emjay and the RFA again. 

"Look at me" 

Yoosung kept his eyes shut as he pressed the bottom of his chin down towards his chest, causing his neck to burn painfully, but he ignored the pain and kept his chin there. However, he soon felt Uknown's icy cold touch against his skin, carressing it at first, before grabbing his face tightly and forcing it upwards. And then, Unknown used his free hand to force one of Yoosung's eyes open. His eye ached painfully as his body tried shutting it involuntarily, but Unknown's grip was too strong. 

The young boy watched in horror as Uknown leaned close to him so that their noses were almost touching and whispered "You'll always be mine".


	9. Chapter 9

Even though Jaehee had already made a stop at the Safehouse earlier to make sure everyone had arrived safely, she couldn't help but admire Rika's architecture ideas for a second time.

The safehouse was wide in diameter with large windows scanning the whole area. The walls on the outside were painted with a soft red whilst a light gold paint outlined the corners.

Jaehee smiled. The safehouse seemed to scream of Rika's personality. Bold, but kind and caring.

The young assistant cherished the love and passion that had gone into every little detail of it. If Jaehee had seen this place from afar without knowing it was a safehouse, she would have guessed that it was some special headquarters.

She, giggled. Rika was always so over the top with most things. She always was with the parties RFA held together and she always made sure all of the guests were happy.

The journey to the Safehouse took approximately three hours from the town all of the members lived in. 

It would have been a relaxing journey, Jaehee thought, if it wasn't for the repetitive tapping sound of Jumin's finger on the vehicle door.

An hour hadn't even passed by the time Jaehee was already wanting to lunge at her boss. 

Although Jumin's constant tapping made the three hour journey feel like a day's journey, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief upon leaving the car.

Once entering the safehouse, the first thing they were both greeted by were the echoes of Zen's sneezing coming from the far right side of the house.

Jaehee sighed deeply. "Oh yes. I forgot to mention that Zen is particularly unhappy with you bringing the cats to the safehouse with us" the fearful assistant bit her lip, remembering how gravely allergic Zen was to cat fur. 

The young CEO in-line let out a dragging sigh. "When is he ever happy with anything I do?" 

Before Jaehee even had a chance to reply, she was cut off with the sound of footsteps from an angry Zen, storming down the corridor towards them. 

The young assistant gasped from noticing Zen's red cheeks that were swollen like tiny balloons under his raging eyes. 

"Why did you bring those furballs here?!" Zen snarled like a dog who had lost control as droplets of spit flew towards the two business workers in front of him. 

"Elizabeth 3rd is the love of my life, I cannot abandon her. As for the other cat, she is only a kitten and needs to be looked after by an experienced cat owner like me" Jumin retorted in a matter-of-fact manner. 

"Why couldn't you just leave them with your father or someone you know who can look after them? Hire a cat sitter or something!" 

"Mr. Chairman is far too busy to be looking after cats. As for any cat sitters, none of them will know how to take care of Elizabeth 3rd to my standards"

"Them write them a list of your precious standards or something! How hard is that?" Zen was exploding with anger at this point and Jaehee feared that he was going to harm Jumin physically. She made sure to step in front of her boss a little to make sure that wouldn't happen. 

Before Jumin could reply, Zen slapped his hands onto his ballooned face and cried out in distress. "Look at me! How are my fans supposed to love me with a face like this?" 

Jumin let out a tiny smirk. "You might be here for a while so that shouldn't matter" 

The moment Jumin's sarcastic comment left his lips, Zen felt as though his sanity had snapped. That trust fund kid went too far this time. 

"How can you joke about Yoosung's kidnapping like that?!" 

Jumin's eyes widened at Zen's sudden confrontation whilst Jaehee felt as though she had been hit by an oncoming vehicle. The tensity between the two felt so thick that it could be enough to strangle someone. 

Gulping nervously, Jaehee decided to try and relieve the situation. "Zen, I don't think he meant-" the young woman tried frantically to calm the hot-headed Zen down, but the damage had already been done. 

"Yoosung has been missing for almost over a week. None of us have any idea where he is or if he's even still alive and you find that funny?!" 

Jumin tried swallowing the large lump that had formed in the back of his throat. "Zen, that's not what I-" 

"He's like a brother to me! We always mock each other but we supported each other too. I love him like my family, and that's something you'll never understand!" 

Zen's words felt like knife wounds to Jumin's chest. He could feel his legs begin to tremble as the colour drained from his already tired face. He tried to think of something to say to Zen, but his tongue stayed paralysed in his mouth.

While he atmosphere around them grew as thick as fog, Jaehee held her breath as her nervous eyes darted from one male to the other. She could feel beads of sweat drip from her hot forehead as the two men glared at each other.

As though it had been on cue, Jumin's phone began to ring, making the three jump in fright. 

Upon checking his phone, Jumin felt as though he could breathe for the first time since their argument. "It's V. I'll have to take it" 

Jumin tried sounding as cold as he usually did. Although, Jaehee, who has worked with Jumin almost everyday for a number of years now, could hear the panic in his deep voice. 

As Jumin left to take V's call in a hurry, Zen let out a frustrated groan before storming away in the other direction. His silver shining hair that he had brushed back into a neat ponytail swayed as he vanished. 

In the comfort of being alone, Jaehee fell back against the wall behind her. Her body felt numb and tired from how intense Jumin and Zen's argument had turned out. 

The young assistant suddenly felt distraught. She always knew that her boss and the musical actor who she admired never saw eye to eye. Never would she have ever imagined them to have a chaotic and frightening fall out like this, though. 

Jaehee made a quick and silent prayer of thankfulness that no one was hurt by the confrontation. Zen had grown so mad that Jaehee felt scared for her boss's safety. 

Once she had finally gathered her bearings, Jaehee propped herself back up from the wall. She wanted to ease the air between the two men. 

She knew Jumin would most likely be on the phone with V for a while and shouldn't disturb him. Although, she thought it best not to disturb Zen yet either. He'd need some time to cool off before she could approach him. Until then, Jaehee decided she'd sort some things out around the house to pass the time. She hadn't had a chance to check where everything was and if anything needed to be moved or stored safely. 

She paced around each room to inspect everything around her. Most things seemed to be placed all right and in safe places. 

However, she turned her nose up at the amount of cat hairs that had littered most of the rooms on the first floor. It's no wonder Zen had such a bad allergic reaction. 

"I put the cats into the room under the stairs, in case you go looking for them" a voice called as Jaehee made her way into the sitting room. 

Jaehee jumped slightly at the sudden voice of Emjay, who was slumped back on one of the couches like a corpse. She looked so lifeless that it startled the older woman slightly. 

"Oh, thank you" Jaehee was quick to reply with a polite smile. 

"I felt like I had to. I couldn't stand Zen's constant sneezing"

Without answering, Jaehee sighed inwardly as she studied the younger girl in front of her. She was so pretty with her small and gentle figure. And yet, everything about her seemed to be dead. Her smooth skin looked fragile and pale, her voice almost had no volume to it, and her light hazel eyes looked dark and hollow.

Jaehee wanted to try and comfort the girl, but she knew there was nothing she could do at this point. The only thing that would comfort the poor girl's heart, was getting Yoosung back alive and safe. 

She wondered what would happen to Emjay's mind if Yoosung turned out to be dead. She shook her head and quickly flushed out those hideous thoughts. 

As silence fell upon them, Jaehee felt obliged to let Emjay be alone for the time being. 

She left the sitting room and travelled back to the front entrance of the house where she stood earlier with the boys. She lifted a couple of suitcases that were hers and brought them into the kitchen. 

Unlike the others, Jaehee made sure to bring extra bags of luggage that contained cleaning supplies in case of any emergencies. Looking around at all of the cat fur, she definitely saw this as one of those 'emergencies'. 

Opening one of the cases, she pulled out a mini vacuum cleaner and followed the trail of cat hairs.

The young assistant marvelled at how cats can reach such high places as she hoovered counter tops and tables as well as the floor. 

Finally feeling satisfied that she had cleaned every last strand of cat hair, she then washed all of the hard surfaces with disinfectant, sprayed any carpets she knew had cat hair on them previously, before mopping the rest of the floors. 

Jaehee then fished out all of the cats' belongings out from the rucksack Jumin had left at the door. She made her way to the room under the large staircase and made sure to keep the cats from escaping through her legs. She fed them both and gave them water and cat milk to drink before shutting the door again. 

Quite a bit of time had passed since the fight between Jumin and Zen, and Jaehee felt it'd be a good time to sought Zen out. 

Knowing Zen well, she knew he'd be outside smoking to relieve his stress. 

She remembered not seeing him out the front, so she found the back entrance and walked around to the right side of the house until she found him, leaning against the outside wall, holding an almost finished cigarette. 

Upon closer inspection, Jaehee saw that the redness and swelling had almost vanished from his face. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over to him. 

There was a light breeze blowing on this early Spring day, and the light wind made the smoke from Zen's cigarette blow around him aesthetically. 

Once she reached him, she realised she had no clue what to say to him. Not wanting to embarrass herself, she propped her back against the wall beside them.

They stood next to each other in silence with the sound of Zen taking a puff of his cigarette every now and again. 

Jaehee loved the silence. She admired the acres of trees that surrounded the house. The safe house was built in the middle of a forest so that it was hard for anyone else to find. 

The young assistant had accompanied Jumin on some of his business trips in the past to different locations, but she had never been to a forest before. She breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. 

Nature was always able to make the young woman feel relaxed. Whenever she had a difficult and long day working for Jumin, she'd take a walk in the park she lived near before going home. The vastness of the outside world was fascinating to her. 

She smiled as she studied all of the different species of flowers that had begun to blossom amongst the tree stumps and roots. They made the forest look as though it was a fairytale land. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that" Zen suddenly spoke, causing Jaehee to snap back to reality. "It's just, that guy pushes me off the edge sometimes" 

"Zen, I don't think Mr. Han meant any harm" she retorted honestly. She knew Jumin, probably better than anyone in RFA, and she knew when he was being harsh and when he wasn't. 

"He's just not the best at comforting people" she added hastily. 

Zen rolled his eyes and snorted. "I don't think that guy has any feelings for anyone" 

Jaehee suddenly recounted the time in her mind when she caught Jumin talking to himself in his apartment. She still wondered if he was all right. She had never seen him do anything like that before. What was even more worrying, was how it sounded as though he thought he was talking to Yoosung. 

As she rewinded the memory over and over again in her mind, she suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up and became startled to see Zen watching her with a confused look on his face. 

Realising his urge to know what she had spaced out about, she felt obliged to tell him. 

"I don't think that's necessarily true" she followed up from Zen's last comment. 

"What do you mean?" Zen turned towards her. He made sure to hold the cigarette behind him more to block the smoke from invading her. 

Jaehee thought a little longer before she continued. "I - I caught Mr. Han in his apartment earlier - talking to himself" 

The young woman quickly leaned her head away from the wall to make sure Jumin hadn't followed them outside. The last thing she wanted was for Jumin to find out she'd heard him. 

"Talking to himself?" 

Jaehee darted her eyes around one last time before adding, "It honestly sounded as though he thought he was talking to Yoosung" 

Zen halted the cigarette inches away from his lips as his eyes widened. 

"I know. That was my reaction when I heard him. He didn't even realise I was there until I made a noise"

Zen studied the young assistant in front of him. It was clear on the woman's face that she was worried about her boss which made him gulp nervously. 

"Has he ever done anything like that before?" 

"Never" 

"Have you asked him about it?" 

Jaehee shook her head. "What could I say to him if I asked him about it?" 

Zen shrugged his broad shoulders as he took another puff from his cigarette before swearing under his breath. "I feel bad for accusing him of joking about Yoosung's kidnapping now"

Not wanting Zen to feel anymore guilty than he already felt, Jaehee quickly changed the subject. "Where's Luciel? I didn't see him inside once"

Zen let out a long sigh. "Ever since we arrived here, he's been up in that room he picked for himself and has locked himself in. He hasn't come out once"

"That's not good to hear" Jaehee scratched her head in pity for everyone. "I'm also worried about Emjay. I talked to her earlier and she looked so weak and lifeless. Has she and Luciel spoken to each other at all?" 

"No. I think they're avoiding each other. They have been ever since their fight three days after Yoosung went missing" 

Jaehee felt as though she could collapse at any moment as it became clear of how big and more complicated the situation was turning into.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop resisting!" Unknown screeched as he struggled to hold Yoosung's face down in the bathtub full of water and ice cubes. 

Yoosung wanted to scream. He was in agony, fighting against Unknown's strength as his face began to turn numb and his lungs burned. Ice cold water trickled down his throat through his aching nostrils, feeling as though sharp needles was piercing his skin from inside. 

Finally, Unknown pulled Yoosung's head out of the water – although, he felt Unknown did it more out of frustration than wanting the boy to breathe. Yoosung coughed and spluttered water all over the floor around them, trying to catch his breath, which was difficult from how much it hurt to breathe. He just wanted all of this to be over. 

"Stop resisting!" Unknown screamed again, tightening his grip around the strands of Yoosung's hair that had now lost its golden shine from the buildup of grease and dirt from not being washed properly. 

Yoosung was able to take baths regularly – being able to take them wasn't an issue at all. What was an issue, however, was the fact that Unknown only allowed the boy to take a bath with plain water. He wasn't allowed body washes or shampoos of any kind, even the plainest of soaps. 

"I don't want your natural body odor to be ruined by unnatural smells" Unknown explained once Yoosung had finally plucked up the courage to ask. 

But that wasn't the worst of it. Not only was Yoosung not allowed to properly wash himself, he wasn't allowed to bathe alone. Unknown was in the room every time and, to the boy's horror, used his own hands to soak Yoosung's body. It made the young male feel sick every time. He'd rather never take a bath ever again than endure that every couple of days. With each time he took a bath, his dignity lowered more and more. He felt violated and disgusted, and not even the soapiest of soaps could ever wash that feeling away. That would stick with him for the rest of his life – however long his life would last now. 

Yoosung could hardly pay the man any attention as Unknown screamed in his ear. The boy panted heavily, his hungry lungs grabbing as much air as possible, and the large gulps of air he took made his throat sting with pain and his chest ache. He felt lightheaded as the room around him spun slightly, although it finally began to calm down. 

"I might as well let you drown if you don't do as I say!" Unknown growled angrily in Yoosung's ear, making the boy jolt slightly. Now that he had finally caught his breath, he could hear Unknown's sinister voice loud and clear. 

"I-it's hard t-to res-sist" Yoosung stammered as the coldness of the water began to take its toll, causing the boy to shiver and his teeth chatter uncontrollably. He couldn't understand why Unknown was putting him through this. He would have thought it was another one of his torture methods. But it didn't seem to be. Unknown acted as though this was some sort of lesson Uknown was teaching the boy. But why? Why did he want Yoosung to stop resisting – whatever that meant, exactly? 

Yoosung's body grew tense as he knew what was coming next. He knew what he said angered Unknown. It was almost as though he could feel the man's rage radiating from his slim, but string body. "Then this torture will continue until you learn not to resist!" 

*** 

Five minutes would usually feel quite a short amount of time for most people. However, in this moment, five minutes felt like five long, excruciating hours, with Unknown dunking Yoosung's head into the water for thirty seconds and pulling it up, only to scream the words 'stop resisting!' in the boy's ear before forcing his head back into the icy water. 

Yoosung was tired of hearing those words repeatedly. He wanted all of this to stop. He just wanted to go home, back to the RFA and back to Emjay. But no matter how much he silently begged in his mind for all of this to stop, it only continued, like a reoccurring nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. 

'Stop resisting' was what Unknown wanted him to do. But how could he do that? In this situation, how was is even possible to not resist when the poor boy was terrified of drowning. His involuntary reaction was to fight back, why couldn't his kidnapper understand that? Perhaps he did know it was an almost impossible task to carry out and so, Unknown used it as an excuse to torture him like this for longer. If it was, then this man was even more psychotic than Yoosung thought. And that scared him down to the bone. 

As time dragged by, Yoosung's resisting became less and less, but not by Yoosung's own decision, but by how exhausted his body was. His face was now completely numb to the point where he no longer had control over his lips as they slightly parted away from each other, allowing ice cold water to flow down his throat and into his lungs. He wanted to seal them shut and continue to fight, but his body wouldn't let him. 

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't show in his body that he was fighting for air; his body was so tired that it had now given up completely. Thousands of black dots began to appear one by one in front of Yoosung's vision now as a hint of dark blue began to cover his lips and his face turn as white as a ghost. He heard someone yelling, possibly at him, but Yoosung had no idea if it was real or in his head. Whatever the voice was saying, Yoosung couldn't hear it as it faded into the back of his head as his mind began to shut down. 

"Have you brushed your teeth yet?" 

Yoosung jumped in fright of the sudden voice in his ears. His breathing was fast and irregular from the fright as he darted his soft, purple eyes around him. He gasped. He was in his bathroom in the university apartment he lived in. As he calmed his breathing and became more aware of his surroundings, he finally realised he was holding his phone up to his ear and holding his toothbrush in another as froth from the paste covered the insides of his mouth. He pulled the phone away from his ear and saw that he was talking to Emjay. 

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. Of course. Today, Yoosung was on the mission to impress Emjay by going to class on time and studying hard at all his lessons and even spend a lot of time in the library. He'd been playing games way too much and he didn't want her to think he didn't care. He wanted her to see a man who was going to do well in life, so that when they got married and lived together some day as he truly hoped they would, then he'd be able to support them both without struggle. 

"I am shusht bhushingg phemb maoow" Yoosung tried speaking through all the paste in his mouth without spitting it everywhere.

The girl on the other side of the phone burst into laughter, making Yoosung smile. Her laugh sounded like music to his ears. He wished he could always hear her laugh. He loved how happy and optimistic Emjay always was about everything, making his heart dance. 

Even though he'd only known her for a little over a week now, Emjay had already dampened the pain in Yoosung's heart. After his cousin - the co-founder and ex-leader of the RFA - passed away a year and a half ago, the boy became depressed. He was a boy who once studied hard at all his lessons. But after Rika left the same world as him, he gave up on studying completely, causing his grades to drop dramatically, making him feel worthless as he resorted to playing games like LOLOL day and night to try and forget the pain. But now, Emjay was his new source of happiness, bringing his old self back to life in only a matter of days. He loved so much, and he hadn't a clue how to fully express it to her. 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Yoosung asked after he spat the paste down the sink drain below him. He had gotten into the habit of asking her if she was eating properly every day, making sure the girl was staying healthy as well as happy. 

"I haven't yet. But don't worry, I will be soon after you leave for class" she explained before sighing. "I wish you could make breakfast for me, the food you make always looks so good!" 

Yoosung chuckled as he felt his cheeks burn red at her compliment. She seemed to be able to do that to him a lot. "I wish I could go over there and spend the whole day with you. I'd rather do that then go to college and sleep in class again" Yoosung said, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be acting more sensible today. 

"Yoosung, you won't be sleeping in class again, will you?" Emjay asked with a hint of firmness although her voice was still light. 

"Oh! No of course not! I'll make sure to always focus in all my classes for you, Emjay!" Yoosung stammered quickly, embarrassed that he'd forgotten and hoped Emjay wouldn't be mad at him. But when he heard Emjay laugh again, Yoosung sighed with relief. 

"Yoosung, I was wondering," Emjay started, sounding a little nervous for the question she was about to ask. "if you focus in all your classes, does that mean you can come back soon?" 

Yoosung let out a gentle giggle. "I don't think that's how class wor-" 

"I miss you, Yoosung. Where are you?" 

The young male's heart began to ache in his chest. "I'm-I'm right here, Emjay!" He tried shouting through the phone, although it only came out in a whisper as Yoosung's throat burned. What was happening? Why was this happening? 

"Please...don't be dead...please come back to me" the girl sobbed as she pleaded, making tears fall from Yoosung distressed and tired eyes.

Yoosung felt a little puzzled by her question before laughing as realisation dawned on him. "I don't think that's how college works, Emjay" he said, although he certainly wished that was how it worked. 

"I miss you, Yoosung. Where are you?" 

Emjay's words sent shivers of fear down Yoosung's spine. What was Emjay talking about? He looked at the phone, only to see that it had vanished from his hand. Beads of sweat appeared all over his body as he darted around him, wondering what was going on. 

"Please don't be dead, Yoosung. Please come back" he heard the girl plead and sob, not knowing where her voice was coming from now that his phone was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm alive! I'm okay!" Yoosung wanted to shout, but he couldn't. His throat burned and his chest ached as though someone was pressing down hard on it. Suddenly, the mirror in front of him in his bathroom began to crack and shatter as floods of water seeped through, filling the small room quickly. He spun around the escape, but the door had disappeared, leaving a blank wall where it used to be. He punched his fists on the walls, hoping to escape, but with no luck. Soon, the water had filled the room completely as Yoosung had no more oxygen left in his starving lungs. 

The next thing he knew, Yoosung was lying on a hard, tiled floor as he spurted our mountains of water up from his lungs and out through his mouth while choking and gasping for air. His entire body ached with exhaustion as his chest burned painfully. His lips were numb, and his eyes stung when he tried opening them. Once the stinging had finally subsided, he opened his eyes and saw Unknown's face hovering over him. He looked angry – as he usually was – but he also looked worried. That's when Yoosung realised that Unknown was cradling him like a newborn baby. 

"You idiot! I know I told you to stop resisting, but I didn't mean it like that!" Unknown yelled. Yoosung usually winced in fear when Unknown yelled at him, but this time, Yoosung looked back up at him with a puzzled expression on his face. He could hear the panic and fear in Unknown's voice. Was he worried about me? But why would he be? Why would he care whether I died or not? With a lot of effort, Yoosung lifted his arm to feel his chest that ached from the outside as well as inside. Did he do CPR on me? 

Yoosung's mind twisted in confusion as he wondered why Unknown had brought him back instead of letting him drown. What would it matter to him if Yoosung died? Was it that he just wanted someone to torture for as long as possible and knew he wouldn't get the chance to kidnap someone else for a while? 

He looked up at Unknown, feeling how gentle he was handling the smaller, slighter male. He was holding Yoosung as though he was some sort of fragile object that could shatter and break if he made any sudden movements. 

Yoosung suddenly felt torn. This man had tortured him, beaten him and has been trying to get into Yoosung's head for a while now. But now it almost seemed as though that man had completely vanished, replaced with a gentle boy who had the same fears as Yoosung did. His gentleness towards Yoosung made tears fall from his eyes. He thought he'd never feel so safe in someone's arms like this, even though they were his kidnapper's arms. 

He wanted to leave Unknown's grasp, knowing how dangerous and psychotic this man was, but he didn't want to at the same time. He didn't know how to feel, and he hated every second of it which made him want to sob. To make matters worse, Unknown looked down at Yoosung with a look of sympathy and began stroking the boy's head gently, making Yoosung break into a sob as Uknown pulled Yoosung's head into his chest and held him tightly. 

Yoosung couldn't tell how long he cried for, but it felt endless, and Unknown holding him and embracing him the way he was only made his sobbing worse. Why was he doing this? Why was he caring for me so much all so suddenly? 

Finally, Yoosung's sobbing began to subside. He dried his eyes before looking up at Unknown again and seeing the same sympathetic look on his face. "Why didn't you let me die?" Yoosung finally asked. 

There was a long pause as Unknown continued stroking his fingers through Yoosung's greasy hair which felt soothing and relaxing to the boy. But it was in that moment where Yoosung wished he had never asked that question. And if he could turn back time, he would in a heartbeat, for suddenly, Unknown's face full of care and gentleness, suddenly turned back to its sinister look again as a long smile creeped over his chapped lips and the pupils in his eyes suddenly shrunk to tiny dots, showing his insanity returning. 

Yoosung's tears dried up almost instantly as he watched Unknown's face turn horrific in mere seconds. His gut feeling rang loudly in his ears, giving him the warning of danger, causing a sudden burst of energy to surge through his body. He wanted to kick away from Unknown's arms and run for miles until his lungs collapsed on themselves and his legs were no more. However, Yoosung couldn't move. The fear he always felt towards this man made his body freeze in panic as Unknown's once gentle fingers felt like sharp razor blades against his skin, threatening to pierce into him if he was to move even an inch. 

Suddenly, Unknown moved his head down towards Yoosung's until his lips were right up against his ear. "Because we still have a deal. If you died and broke that deal, I'd have to kill the girl you love, remember? I only saved you this one time as a warning. Also, you'd be very useless to me dead" 

Yoosung shivered with terror at Unknown's words. He couldn't believe how this man had played him, making all the emotions he had trapped and hidden deep within his heart unravel before Unknown, only for him to bite back, as though he was only feeding on Yoosung's sorrows for the fun of it. Now he truly knew how far Unknown's insanity reached. He never knew anyone could ever be this evil. 

The young male pushed away all those terrifying thoughts and focused again on Emjay. He remembered what Unknown said, if he died, he'd find Emjay and kill her. That wasn't an option and he'd make sure that would never be an option. He loved that girl more than anything and he'd keep this insane man entertained for as long as possible. That didn't stop Yoosung from feeling absolute fear, though. Fear of spending months and possibly even years with this man, being tortured by him day in and day out. 

Maybe, when this all was finally over, he'd be with her. He'd be with Emjay and away from feeling any sorrow or pain ever again. He'd be with her forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoosung had just barely recovered from his frightening experience. It happened only a few days ago – although, it had felt much longer to the boy who had no correlation of time – and yet, Yoosung was already being severely punished again. And, as usual, Unknown's reasoning behind the cruel punishment seemed small in the boy's eyes. He flinched. He simply flinched. And that, for reasons Yoosung could never understand, set Unknown off. 

He gritted his teeth and winced in pain as his arms shook violently, tried holding his body up from the floor, trying his best to lessen the pain of this cruel punishment. He had been locked inside of a cage smaller than the one he slept in – one he could only crouch in – and was hooked up to two metal rings that locked around him. One larger one that locked around abdomen, and a smaller one around his neck. 

From the outside, Yoosung thought it wouldn't cause that much pain – and how wrong he was. Once locked into the rings, he soon realised that the ring around his abdomen stopped him from being able to sit, forcing him to rely on his arms and thighs to keep him upright. If he was to try and relax, his neck would lean heavily on the smaller ring, choking him. 

It wouldn't have been too bad. But twelve hours later, Yoosung's entire body trembled with pain and pins and needles as he began to lose feeling in his hands and awkwardly bent feet whilst his arms and thighs burned. His vision blurred and he thought he could see more than five fingers on each hand. 

Suddenly, from overwhelming exhaustion, Yoosung's arms gave way, causing his upper body to collapse with his neck landing hard on the metal ring. The pain woke him up with a jolt as he forced his arms to push his body back up, choking and grasping air back into his panicked lungs. He had never been in so much pain before. He wanted it to stop – he'd beg for it to stop. But he had no idea where Unknown was. After the man had locked him inside the cage, telling him he'd be leaving Yoosung in there for hours, the boy never saw him since. Tears flowed from his tired, stinging eyes as he wondered how much longer he had to go through this. 

He tried blocking it all out using memories – happy memories of the RFA. He tried replaying happy moments he shared with each of the members and even tried recalling the messages sent between him and Emjay. But it wouldn't last. The pain was far too great for Yoosung's mind to work properly, forcing him to focus on the pain. 

By the time Yoosung thought his bones were about to snap, leaving him to suffocate on the metal ring, Unknown finally reappeared. The young male was so tired and in pain that he couldn't even twist his head to look over at his kidnapper. He could only listen to his sneering voice. 

"Have you learned your lesson yet, boy?" 

The question made Yoosung grind his teeth in agony as well as anger. He hated how easily this man put him through all these painful punishments that seemed to last for days that he felt were sometimes for no reasons at all. Not only that, but he also hated how Unknown talked to the boy before letting him out of the punishment. He wished he'd just release him immediately when the time was up instead of stalling it for longer and increasing Yoosung's agony. 

"Have you?" Unknown asked again, raising his voice higher than the first time he asked. 

Yoosung winced, licking his chapped lips and trying his best to clear his throat that felt drier than the sand hills of the Sahara Desert. He tried his best to find his voice as his neck felt too stiff to move, feeling as though it was suddenly made of stone. He knew he had to reply to him quickly, or else he'd be given another punishment. Or worse, be locked in hear for hours longer. 

"Y-eh-eh" was all the boy could muster through his dry lips, hoping it would be enough. 

Unknown rolled his eyes at his pathetic answer. However, to Yoosung's relief, he heard the man unlock the cage and crawl in beside Yoosung. But as the boy waited in anticipation to be freed from this torture, Unknown made no move to unlock the rings. Instead, he stared into Yoosung's shaking eyes with a mocking grin. 

"I'm sorry I kept you locked in here for longer. You see, I unfortunately fell asleep" 

The words burned like a disease in Yoosung's ear drums as he gritted his teeth painfully. For the first time in weeks, Yoosung wanted to regain his strength back only so he could strangle the man in front of him until his life left those piercing green eyes of his. Yoosung wasn't fond of violence and never had been, but he could feel himself changing more and more as time passed on with him being trapped with this crazed man. Unknown was changing him. The Yoosung Kim he once knew himself to be was slowly fading away before him. He hoped Unknown wouldn't change him completely before his own death – whenever that would be. Although, he knew it was coming. 

"You're lucky, though" Unknown continued, making Yoosung groan under his breath. He wanted to be free from this already! "My mother used to tie me up when I did something she didn't like. She forced me to stand upright for hours. But one day, she got drunk and fell asleep and she didn't wake up until the next day. It was agony" 

Yoosung didn't react to Unknown's story. No matter how bad it sounded and how sorry he felt for the man – if it was true what he was saying – he couldn't pay him any attention at this point. The pain that surged through his entire body had almost become unbearable, causing his mind to crumble. All he could do, was silently plead for Unknown to release him from this nightmare. 

Unknown frowned at he stared at the boy in front of him with glaring eyes, and Yoosung could feel them. He knew why Unknown was angry at him – he didn't react to Unknown's story, and it was obvious to the boy that Unknown wanted some sort of reaction. But Yoosung couldn't help it. Why couldn't his kidnapper – someone who apparently was also abused at some point in his life – understand that? And then, to Yoosung's horror, Unknown began carressing his fingers gently through Yoosung's hair. 

"Do you not care?" he asked in that light but sinister voice that Unknown seemed to use a lot, making Yoosung shiver. 

"Plea-" Yoosung tried speaking again, but his throat couldn't handle it. And sadly, it seemed that Unknown took no notice of the boy's silent pleading and continued caressing his face from his hair and then down to his cold, cracked lips. 

Yoosung wanted to whack Unknown's hand away, but he knew he couldn't. One - he'd only hurt is already aching arm and lose balance and have his neck land heavily on the metal ring again. Two – Unknown would only punish him for doing it anyway and the boy would be back at square one. In agony. However, the anger inside him was boiling and he was very tempted to hurt him in some way – like biting Unknown's finger as hard as he could – to show that he could fight back if he wanted to and didn't care anymore what the man could do to him. Maybe there was a weapon secretly hiding in one of Unknown's pockets. If Yoosung could find enough strength to carefully search in them with one hand, then- 

Suddenly, Yoosung could hear Unknown finally unlocking the metal rings around his body, making the dark thoughts that have never crossed Yoosung's mind ever in his life, finally fade away. It didn't stop him from feeling terrified, though. Yoosung was right – he was changing, and not for the better. How would Emjay think of him if she knew the thoughts he was having. She'd be so disappointed in him, like he was with himself now. 

Once the metal rings opened and Unknown pulled Yoosung out through the gaps, the boy collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily in both pain and relief. He could hear Unknown sigh in disgust from above him, before grabbing Yoosung's hair and dragging him out of the cage and into the openness of the building. Yoosung didn't react to his hair being pulled on, he couldn't even feel it at all. 

"I feel like my threats and punishments are growing thin on you, are they not?" Unknown asked in a tone that stated he already knew the answer to his question. And he was right, Yoosung wasn't taking any of Unknown's threats seriously anymore and only grew fowl when he was put through a punishment. Unknown's threats have only been words with no actions ever since Yoosung was brought here against his will. The only last action he did, was hacking the bomb in Rika's apartment that Emjay stayed in at the time, threating her life if she was to ever leave or have anyone come to rescue her. But ever since that, Unknown hadn't done anything but torture Yoosung, and he was growing tired of it all. Besides, Yoosung had destroyed the remote Unknown created that controlled the bomb. And without any way of making it explode, Emjay was safe. 

Unknown didn't wait for an answer from the boy. He quickly crouched down close to him, as though he was about to share a secret with him. "I haven't told you, but I know where your RFA friends are. They're not in their homes, they left after I took you, but it wasn't hard to find them. In fact, it was rather easy" Unknown explained, smiling. But when Yoosung still made no attempt to answer him and only stared at the man with a blank expression, Unknown continued. "I have photos of them all" 

Yoosung's body suddenly jolted as though he was just struck by a bolt of lightning. Does he really have photos of them? Was he really telling the truth? If so, then all the members were in danger, not just Emjay. 

Wait. Emjay! Does that mean he has a photo of her? A sudden rush of adrenaline surged through his once pained and exhausted body, giving him a burst of life as he sat up straight, staring at Unknown with eagerness in his eyes. Not once had he ever been able to see a photo of Emjay, not once. If he could only see just one picture of her to know what she looked like, then maybe all these tortures will take less of a toll on the smaller male. 

"And I-" 

"LET ME SEE THEM!" Yoosung interrupted the man as he pleaded, maybe in too much of a commanding tone, as Unknown's mouth turned into an angry sneer, looking at the boy in front of him in disgust. 

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Unknown screeched and raised his hand high in the air to collide it hard with Yoosung's tender cheek. 

"Please! You can do whatever you want to me, I don't care! Just, please let me see the photos!" he pleaded again, staring at Unknown with wide eyes, not even noticing Unknown's hand hovering as a threat in the air. All he was focused on, were seeing the photos. And he'd make sure he'd see them one way or another, even if it meant paying his kidnapper a horrible price. He needed to see them, not just so he could finally see what Emjay looked like, but to see for himself that she and the other RFA members were truly okay. 

Unknown stared at the boy with puzzlement. Whether that puzzlement was from Yoosung accepting anything bad that could happen to him just so he could see a mere set of photos, or the fact that he was speaking up to Unknown for the first time, Yoosung didn't know. But he didn't have long to ponder on it, as Unknown began lowering his hand back down before stuffing it in his pocket to bring out a set of photos of all the RFA members. 

As the man handed them to Yoosung without a word said, Yoosung took them in his hands, handling them with great care as though they were ancient ornaments that were worth thousands, and looked through each photo eagerly, taking no note of how silent Unknown was. 

Tears stung Yoosung's soft, purple eyes as he laid them on the first photo of one of his beloved RFA members. Jaehee. The photo seemed a little blurred as Jaehee was moving around the house, looking determined and focused. He assumed she was putting herself to work as she usually did and wondered if it was from Jumin's orders, or her own. 

The next photo showed Jumin, who was sitting on what looked like an office chair in a small room that looked like an office. He was slumped over slightly on the chair, fast asleep. However, it was the worry and exhaustion that showed on his sleeping face that caught Yoosung's attention and how the young CEO looked slimer than he remembered. Maybe it was just his eyes or the position of the camera lens. 

Next was the photo of Zen, and the boy had to stifle a giggle from seeing the young musical actor admiring himself in front of a mirror, doing some sort of pose. Even in a time like this, Zen hadn't changed at all, and Yoosung felt no anger towards him for it. It could be his way of coping with the situation, Zen always seemed to be like that when stressful situation occurred. 

Once he reached Seven's photo, Yoosung felt his chest burn. The young hacker was, of course, sitting in a room in front of his computer, his tired, golden eyes scanning all three monitors in front of him. Yoosung saw the male as his best friend and could tell easily how stressed and exhausted he looked. Not only that, but he looked upset and rather lonely. He wondered if he blamed himself for what happened. But Yoosung was the one who told him to run. Seven had to be the one to escape, it had to be, or else the RFA wouldn't be getting help from the genius hacker, and Yoosung couldn't hack or code to save his life. 

Finally, he reached Emjay's photo. Tears fell from Yoosung's eyes and he dashed them away with his sleeve in frustration. He smiled as his eyes focused on her, at how beautiful she was. She had lovely, long brunette hair that reached below her shoulders with a long fringe over her forehead. She had stunning, amber eyes that screamed of sadness that pulled at Yoosung's heartstrings, wishing he could comfort her somehow. Even though she was sitting on some a couch in what looked like a sitting room, he could tell she was petite in height. He finally began to wonder where they all were as it looked as though they were all in the same building, just in different rooms, and it didn't look like the CEO building Jumin and Jaehee worked in. 

Suddenly, a jolt of terror hit Yoosung hard as he thought of having to give the photo back of Emjay. He wanted to keep it so he could look at her when he was in pain, to remind him what he was fighting and staying alive for. He had to keep it, there was no other option. 

Before even thinking through it properly, Yoosung twisted his head in Unknown's direction. "I'll do whatever you want me to do and I promise I won't resist or whine! But please let keep the photo of her!" 

Unknown eyed the boy in front of him warily, as though he was looking right through him to see if he was telling the truth. Yoosung felt his heard thump madly in his throat as he waited on Unknown's answer. He tightened his grip around Emjay's photo, prepping himself to fight for it as he assumed Unknown wouldn't agree to him keeping it. However, Yoosung's judgement was wrong as Unknown smiled greedily and held out his hand for Yoosung to shake. 

"It's a deal then" he exclaimed with an excited voice that made Yoosung cringe. However, he wasn't going to back out of this deal now that he'd been given permission to keep Emjay's photo that could very likely save his sanity until his body gave up on him or when Unknown became bored of him. Ultimately, he shook Unknown's hand in agreement to the deal, not feeling any regret to his decision. 


End file.
